The Forgotten Race
by Onmy
Summary: After Torchwick's brought Grimm into Vale, everyone at Beacon Academy and even the Atlas military force have had their hands full dealing with the monsters. But suddenly Ozpin sends team RWBY to retrieve something from Atlas, what they don't know is that they are bringing back something before the finding of Dust. They brought back one of the first protectors of Man Kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello Everyone, I apologize for the double spacing if that bothers you, but it's because I am using Google Docs as my new computer wants me to buy the newest version of Microsoft Word. But either way, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, let me hear your thoughts about it and I will reply to them all if you have questions (that I can answer without spoilers). Do enjoy and I'll you get to reading.**

"GET UP!" A soldier in metal armor shouted as he kicked a beaten man in red,loose clothes. "I said get up!" He shouted as he kicked the man again in the side yet he just laid on the cobblestone ground. "Useless…" He muttered before grabbing the man by his hair and dragging him up a set of stone stairs.

The soldier dragged him to the top and towards a stump with blood on it, on one side of the stump laid a basket with blood on the inside, splattered everywhere within it. The soldier placed the man's head on the stump and let go of his hair before stepping back.

"William Deraln…" The soldier started. "You are sentenced to death by traitorism under the kingdom of Vale's royalty, the death of her majesty's now found son, and stealing from the royal treasury… do you have any last words?" The soldier said, only getting a blank stare from the man called William.

"Very well then…" The soldier said before looking ahead of him to see the executioner standing their with a giant axe resting on the ground. The soldier nodded, and the executioner slowly started to lift the heavy axe off the ground.

William looked ahead of him and saw the end of the platform, a beautiful sunset was ahead of him, with a crowd of people screaming on ground level. His eyes caught one person in that crowd, a woman who wasn't screaming or anything, but had a look of disbelief on their face.

"Tana, my love… it looks like I won't be coming home tonight… I'm sorry…" He silently said, not breaking eye-contact with the woman until he closed his eyes as he heard the executioner scream as he swung down the axe.

The crowd burst into roars of joy as the man's head rolled off the stump and into the basket with a soft, yet wet thud. The woman however, fell to her knees before tears rolled down her eyes as she silently cried.

"Captain!" A soldier said, attracting the attention of the one watching over the executions.

"There's one more sir…" The soldier said before a man in the same red clothing came out, though he had chains all over his body and a bag over his head, concealing his face.

"The last one huh?" The Captain said looking at the chained up man. "His head will stay on his body, send him back to his cell… he's going to rot in that cell for a long time…" The Captain commanded the soldier.

"But sir, this one is…" The soldier started, before he paused. "It does not matter whoever this is. Even if the King said to kill all of these scum, this one will die in his cell, I wonder how long he can last in that cell. Maybe a week if he bites his tongue, perhaps a few years once he gets used to the prison food, it could be a few decades, or will he last over a century somehow? We'll have to find out and see… lock him up and do not let this man see the light of day ever again…" The Captain said turning to face the roaring crowd before walking up to the end of the execution platform and holding up both hands. The soldier silently took the man away as the Captain was about to talk.

"THE AURA MANIPULATORS ARE ALL DEAD!" The Captain shouted before the whole crowd burst into joy, while the woman only wept more in response. "This marks the first moment of a new era!" He shouted before the crowd roared in joy and cheering. "We shall no longer need these monsters in human skin to protect us anymore! We shall now use the crystals now called Dust to protect our families and friends! They are stronger than these creatures and will protect us even better than they ever could!" He shouted before the crowd cheered and roared.

"Today marks the beginning… of a new era that will last forever…" He said to himself as he smiled, the sun's last rays disappearing under the horizon.

_**Present Day**_

Ruby opened her team's door into their dorm before she staggered her way to her bed, dropping her weapon in its fully unfolded form before crawling up in her bunk bed and face planting into her pillow, with muffled moaning from within the pillow.

Weiss dragged her weapon on the ground before leaning it against the shelf next to her and Ruby's bunk bed and then sat down before taking off her high heels.

Blake didn't mess with her weapon or anything and just climbed into bed.

Yang didn't make it past the door before she fell on her face with closed eyes.

"I am sick of those Grimm…" Weiss said as she messed with her hair and pulled out the bungee used to put her hair in a ponytail.

"You and me both…" Ruby said in a muffled voice.

"If a damn baby Nevermore flies into this room, I am killing it the moment it enters…" Blake said changing positions.

Yang just dug her fingers into the ground and dragged herself to her bed before she pulled herself up from the ground and into bed.

"Ever since Torchwick blasted that train into the city, Grimm have gotten in and are all over the place… we can't enter the city without confronting a damn Deathstalker!" Blake shouted. "Yeah… even though we go into the city for personal reasons, we've been called out for Grimm attacks." Ruby said lifting her head off the pillow. "We are first year students! And they want us to clear out a Beowolf den! Have they seen how big they are compared to the ones in Emerald Forest? They are huge!" Weiss said holding her hands out in exaggeration.

"How long has it been since they got into the city?" Blake asked. "Three.. painful… and restless weeks…" Yang said before snoring, showing that she had passed out right there. "I don't think the Grimm will just disappear overnight..." Ruby said before she put her head against her pillow.

Before Ruby could close her eyes like she wanted to and fall into a sleepy bliss, her school tablet started it's ringtone. She pulled it out and looked at it and saw Ozpin's name and face on it.

"What the...?" Ruby silently said to she answered the tablet and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked her voice sounding tired and worn out.

"Miss Rose? This is Headmaster Ozpin speaking, is now a bad time?" Ozpin said on the other side.

"No, it isn't…" Ruby said before sitting up and letting her feet hang of the edge, "What is it?" She asked, sounding a bit more focused and awake.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to get away from Vale for a while and pick something up…" Ozpin said.

"Out of Vale?" Ruby asked, "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to go to Atlas and pick something up from there. It might take a few days at most before you return home, but it will be worth the trip." Ozpin answered. "Well, why did you ask Team RWBY instead of a group of hunters and huntresses?" Ruby asked. "The thing I would like you to pick up is important, but it does not require hunters and huntresses for this. Plus, after seeing your team's file, you have been in more fights than most students here, and being first year students on top of that. Think of this as a getaway trip from the Grimm here in Vale..." Ozpin explained.

"We're honored to help our headmaster, Professor Ozpin. When shall we leave?" Ruby asked.

"Whenever you are ready tomorrow while the sun is still up, there is no rush so you can sleep in if you and your team need it, any missions for you will be sent to someone else." Ozpin stated.

"Ok then… goodnight Professor…" Ruby said.

"Good night Ruby…" Ozpin said before both hanged up.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"Nothing girls, just get some sleep… we'll talk about it tomorrow..." Ruby said before giving a yawn and collapsing on her pillow, eventually falling asleep.

_**Ozpin's Office**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ozpin said as he set down his phone.

"If I'm right, this could help us defeat the Grimm still inside the city before it get troublesome." General Ironwood said looking out the window in Ozpin's office.

"And why do you need my help? I wouldn't think you would need my help if it was in Atlas…" Ozpin said spinning his chair around to face the General.

"It's just a precaution, I don't want to take any chances in case this might fail." Ironwood stated.

"So that's why you're bringing it to Vale? Because whatever you are planning might fail… what is it that you are planning anyways?" Ozpin asked.

"I plan to do some research on something that will help us find the Grimm in the city, the Atlesian Knight-200 maybe better than the Atlesian Knight-130, but they are both made for combat, not search and destroy. What we are about to uncover and research on… is an old race of hunters…" Ironwood said turning around to face Ozpin. "From the tone in your voice I'm sure this isn't some regular old hunter we are talking about." Ozpin stated. "No, this race of hunters are far stronger than any hunter in history and even now. They are the first original hunters, but are not in your average history book." Ironwood said walking past Ozpin and his desk, towards the elevator.

"General…" Ozpin said, making Ironwood stop.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea or a bad idea, but whatever happens will have consequences to them and you will most likely be at fault for them. Be careful and take care of my students while they are in Atlas." Ozpin said before taking a sip of coffee before General Ironwood nodded and clicked the elevator button before the doors open and he stepped in before they closed after he entered.

"I really hope you know what you are doing…" Ozpin said standing up with his coffee in one hand and his cane in the other before he walked over to the window and watched the night sky and everything below it. Occasionally seeing a few large Nevermores fly around the city.


	2. Atlas, restoration and history

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone, I would just like to say holy crap using the copy and paste on the iPad shows thw WHOLE text and makes you have to scroll down a page of text before you can submit. Now I hoped you liked the first chapter, I have currently 7 or so chapters pre-made so you don't have to worry about me being behind and not having chapters. Either way, please enjoy this chapter!**

"You girls all set and ready to go to Atlas?" Ozpin asked walking up to team RWBY who were putting their bags inside a landed military plane.

"Yeah, we just need to get our stuff inside and we'll off on our way." Ruby said walking up to Ozpin. "Then I hope you have a safe trip, once you get to Atlas you'll be able to take things easy there during your stay." Ozpin said smiling before holding out a slip of paper to Ruby.

Ruby took the slip of paper and read it quietly to herself, "The Relaxation Hotel?" "I would like you to go to that place when you get to Atlas, it's the nicest hotel you will find in all of Atlas. Once you find the hotel, ask for a woman named Shina, she should be running the front desk, and once you meet her tell her I sent you and give her that slip of paper." Ozpin said smiling.

"Thanks professor, I'll make sure to find this place. How long should we be gone though?" Ruby asked, putting the slip inside a pouch on her combat belt. "About a week at most, but you won't have to worry a thing once you are there, so relax and rest." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right, then we'll be off professor!" Ruby said before walking up the planes ramp and into the plane before waving goodbye as the ramp closed, Ozpin waved goodbye back until they were in the air and off towards Atlas.

"Hey sis, what was that about?" Yang said, pulling a switch on the side of her chair and the seat reclined back.

"Ozpin wants us to stay at a certain hotel for a while and- woah this plane is classy!" Ruby said actually looking around the inside of the plane.

From the outside of the plane it looked like a standard military plane with all its weapons and such, the drop-ramp being the only way inside and out. But from the inside it looked like a first-class plane with comfortable seats and everything. It looked like it wasn't a military plane at all from the inside with the rows of cushioned seats that reclined and everything.

"So what's this hotel called?" Blake asked looking up from her book.

"The... " Ruby started before pulling out the slip of paper and read it outloud, "The Relaxation Hotel. A place where you only get the best sleep from our number one customer approved bed, and where you can eat to your hearts content with our unlimited buffet table that never runs out of food. We have a wide selections for you, your friends and family to do while you stay with us. We have a large library and a shopping center and much more all within our fine hotel who will welcome even the most poor and frowned upon people… huh…" Ruby said blinking after reading all that.

"The first two sound like my kinda place!" Yang said pointing a thumb at herself. "A library? Inside a hotel?" Blake asked setting her book down. "And a shopping center? It's like it knows what we want." Weiss said. "Hold on, there's some more on the back…" Ruby said flipping the slip of paper to the other side and clearing her throat.

"Carrying our rare coupons that only close members of the hotel carry and stating the name of the person you got it from, to the person at the front desk will result in your stay being free and allows you full access to everything available. This includes our hot springs and deep full body massages that get even the most tense muscles out. Our staff is trained to give a full body massage, and when we mean full, we mean an entire full body massage. If you are shy or feel uncomfortable, you can tell them not to rub in certain spots." Ruby said before blinking.

"So that slip of paper allows us to do whatever is available at the hotel, and for free?! This is my kinda place alright!" Yang said standing up with a big smile. "A bath in a hot spring and a massage does sound nice right now…" Weiss said, sounding like she was trying to hold her temptation of freaking out. "You're telling me! After fighting so many Grimm for three weeks straight makes a girls boobs soarer than hell!" Yang shouted.

"Well they probably wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't lay on them while you drag yourself to bed and still lay on them! Probably wouldn't hurt to wear a bra either…" Weiss said.

"Bras restrict my movements when I fight, and I'm sorry if my boobs bounce like crazy while I punch a Grimm in the face, but then again, you wouldn't know what it feels like to have such a big pair… flat chest…" Yang said with a grin before Weiss turned red and growled as he covered her chest with her arms.

"Well don't get me started on that one guy!" Weiss retorted, and in return Yang blushed while her hair started to brighten and give off a little heat. "I was drunk! I was too out of it to remember that you and everyone else were in the dorm!" Yang said. "It was the middle of the night!" Weiss shouted. "I was too drunk to even read an analog clock!" Yang testified. "God… I can still hear the moaning and screaming…" Weiss said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Alright girls, calm it down, I don't want to relive that moment either and this is neither the time nor the place to talk about such things even if we wanted to." Ruby said grabbing both Weiss and Yang's attention. "When we get to Atlas and find this hotel, we can do whatever we want and we can have our own separate rooms so neither one of us has to put up with that again if Yang does this again actually… ok?" Ruby said looking at both of her teammates who gave her a nod in response.

"So…" Ruby said sitting down next to Yang. "Was the guy cute? I didn't get a good look at him in the dark…" She whispered to Yang's ear. "A mixture of cute and handsome, and his looks didn't compare to his skills…" Yang whispered with a slight chuckle. "Was he a hunter?" Ruby asked. "Oh yeah, really skilled in fighting and… in bed…" Yang said before both of them giggled while Weiss heard them and rolled her eyes.

_**Atlas, Chipenden**_

"Alright! blow er up!" A man in demolition clothes shouted to a similar man who flipped a switched on a remote and pressed a button before the side of a mountain blew up.

Around the side of the moment was dug up ground that all had excavators digging up artifacts. Scattered around the excavation sites were tents for study and sleeping.

"There's a door here!" The demolition man said as he walked up to where the explosion happened and saw two giant steel doors inside the mountain.

"I had a hunch that this mountain held something…" A hologram of Ironwood said as he stood next to someone. "Well your lead was right, we'll dig inside the mountain and see what we can uncover once we can get those doors open…" The person said looking at Ironwood. "Good… hm?" Ironwood said before looking at the excavation site and saw several men falling to ground.

"What's happening?" He asked. "I dunno, but the air suddenly got thinner and colder…" The man next to him said. "I see… make sure you are prepared for anything that happens inside the mountain, this is probably not a coincidence…" Ironwood said before the hologram disappeared. "Right… General…" The man said before walking down to the excavation site.

_**Few hours later in Atlas, the city of Bren.**_

Ruby got off the plane and stretched her arms. "That was nice… I fell asleep on the way here…" She said before she stopped stretching and looked in front of her.

The city was full and thriving of people, even though they were walking around a landing pad for military planes. The people walked around calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary and went on their way, talking to friends and hustling to work even though it was about midday. Though what surprised Ruby were the robots that walked around Atlas as if on patrol. They were the same robots that helped them fight the Grimm back in Vale, the Atlesian Knight-200 were there names.

"Man this place looks huge!" Yang said walking down the ramp with her bag and stood next to Ruby, setting the bag next to her sister's. "Yeah, but I have no idea where the hotel is and the paper says nothing of their location…" Ruby said looking at the slip of paper and read both sides over and over again.

"We could just ask for help…" Weiss said walking down the ramp while the pilot of the plane was behind her holding two large bags before setting them next to Ruby's and Yang's stuff.

"Good point… Sir?" Ruby said, grabbing the attention of the pilot who was catching his breath. "Do you know where we can find, The Relaxation Hotel?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… you go down that road right there…" The pilot said pointing to the large and open road that was right in front of them, "Then you take a left after hitting Walstern street, and then take a right once you hit 78th street. After that just follow the road upwards and at the end where 78th and Aren hit, you'll come across the hotel on the other side of Aren, you can't miss it…" The pilot said. "Left on Walstern, right on 78th, and just go straight after that… ok, got it!" Ruby said taking a mental note of that. "Blake, you ready?!" Ruby shouted into the plane from where she stood.

"I'm right here…" Blake said as she stood next to Ruby before making her leader jump into Weiss's arms. "You scared me!" Ruby said. "Sorry, wasn't trying to…" Blake said rubbing the back of her head.

"Um…" Weiss said before Ruby turned and look at Weiss before giving a sheepish chuckle at how Weiss was still holding Ruby.

"Right…" Ruby said before getting onto her feet and grabbed her bag. "Let go!" Ruby said before waving her hand forward and everyone else picked up their bags and followed her, while Weiss used a glyph and the two large bags just floated in the air and followed her.

The Pilot's jaw dropped when he saw this and threw his hands in the air after about a minute later, to confused as to why Weiss didn't do that in the first place.

After a few minutes of walking, team RWBY came to Walstern and took the left like the Pilot said before quickly coming up on 78th street and taking a right, seeing a long stretch of road ahead of them, but they didn't care as they were too busy looking around, seeing the liveliness of the city.

"It's so calm here…" Ruby said looking on the other side of the road to see a group of kids around an ice cream stand, buying ice cream.

"I feel like we stick out…" Weiss said, looking around as she thought she saw several people staring at her, unknowingly though she was gripping the handle of her weapon, Myrtenaster rather tightly. Though every time she looked at someone she thought were staring at her, their eyes would look at something else or act like they were busy.

"I have the same feeling, somewhat…" Yang said looking at a group of boys who were looking back before she winked at one of them and his friends started joking about him and her, making Yang chuckle as she looked away as she walked.

Blake got the same look from some boys across the road, but she just gave a silent stare and the boys looked away feeling like they shouldn't even try.

Ruby stopped and looked at what was in front of her, this followed when her teammates almost collided with her, all of them had their jaws drop.

In front of them, was the end of the road that split left and right. But at the end of 78th street was a giant and long mansion that was longer than the 78th street's road width from sidewalk to sidewalk. And it was taller than any of the buildings around it.

"This cannot be it…" Ruby said before she and her team walked across the road which was Aren. They walked on the sidewalk and looked around before seeing a great big metal fancy looking gate as the hotel grounds were blocked by a tall stone wall.

They walked to the gate and it opened on its own the moment they reached out for it. When the gates opened all the way and the girls stepped inside to see a large front yard with trimmed bushes and fountains, it looked like a rich mansion.

They followed the cobblestone path and came up to the front door which were giant wooden doors.

Ruby pushed the door open and stepped inside, her team behind her before they looked around and saw themselves in a large room with a what looked like a waiting room, having couches and a fireplace on the sides of the rooms, and a desk between two sets of stairs that were on each side of the room. The floor was hardwood and was so clean it reflected everything in the room off of it.

Ruby walked up to the desk and the lady behind it looked away from her computer and down at Ruby.

"Is this The Relaxation Hotel?" Ruby asked. "It is, are you here for a room?" The woman asked. "Actually, are you Shina?" Ruby asked. "I'm her daughter, Tela. Do you need my mother?" The woman named Tela asked. "Yeah, we were told to talk to her about something." Ruby said before Tela pushed some buttons into her computer. "She'll be with you in a moment… go and sit down while you wait." Tela said before Ruby turned and walked towards a couch where the rest of her team was sitting.

Ruby looked at Tela one more time before sitting down. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a green collar shirt and some black dress pants with high heels.

"This place is too big to be a hotel…" Yang said looking up at the ceiling to see it holding chandeliers.

"Well it did say it held a library and a shopping center…" Weiss said. "The only place that I know that is bigger than this place is the Schnee mansion though…" She added.

"I wonder what the average price is for just one night in this place…" Blake said looking around.

"Its free for those that can't afford it.." A woman said walking up to Ruby and the others.

She wore a kimono with a cherry petals as a design, her eyes were a brown and her hair was a dark blue that was tied up in a japanese traditional style.

"I'm Shina, owner of this hotel, did one of you ask for me?" The woman said walking up to everyone where they sat.

"Yes…" Ruby said getting up. "My name is Ruby Rose, this is Weiss, Blake, and Yang. We come from Vale." Ruby said, pointing to her teammates as she said their names. "Hello everyone, what brings you all the way to Atlas?" Shina asked taking a bow. "We come from orders under our headmaster at Beacon Academy…" Ruby said before pulling out the slip of paper and held it out for Shina to take. "Our headmaster is Ozpin, he said to give you this and tell you that he sent us." Ruby said while Shina took the slip of paper and read it while listening to Ruby.

"That Ozpin… this is ten years old and now he decides to use it?" Shina said to herself. "I knew Ozpin a long time ago, back when this place was a lot less than what it is know. Back then I worked behind the very same desk my daughter is working at, now I am the rightful owner of this fine hotel." She said smiling.

"Please, let me show you to your rooms, leave your stuff here and I'll bring someone along to pick them up." Shina said leading the way while everyone dropped their things and followed her up the stairs.

After a few minutes of walking, Shina stopped and waited for the group to catch up with her. She looked at the door number which said 4444.

"This room divides into four separate rooms from inside. This room is known for that, it allows each of you to have your own personal space and you won't have to share space with your friends. Think of it like four little apartments, each being your very own." Shina said before pulling out a folded chinese fan and holding it in front of the keyless lock before it beeped and gave the sound of it unlocking before she opened the door and stepped in, everyone followed her inside.

Past the door, was a small room that had four doors with the same locks on them, next to each other. The doors themselves had the numbers 1-4 on them from left to right.

"Each room are the same sizes so you don't have to worry about one person having more room than the other. They all have the same things, such as one queen sized bed, a large holographic TV, a bathroom with its own personal water tank not linked to the hotel's or any of the other rooms, room service, mini fridge, and much more once you step inside." Shina said smiling as she looked at the group who were surprised.

"I have a question…" Weiss said, snapping out of her daze.

"What is it Miss, Schnee?" Shina asked. "First, are the walls soundproof?" Weiss asked. "Yes, you could fire a nuke in any of the rooms and if the walls were still standing, you wouldn't be able to hear a thing. But the doors are not, otherwise you would not be able to hear someone knocking on the door." Shina answered. "Ok, second… are the locks on the doors all the same?" Weiss asked. "No, each lock requires a specific key, we ensure privacy for our guest." Shina said.

"With that said, I would like to say that you can call me for anything by pressing a button on the bottom of the phone found next to your bed. Being as you told me your students of Ozpin, you can ask me to change the layout of your room to whatever you like. Currently the rooms are just regular hotel rooms, but if you don't like how they look just call me and we'll change it to your liking…" Shina said reaching inside her kimono and pulling out four little chinese fans that could go on a keychain and held them out for Ruby and the girls.

"Great, now wheres the hot springs and massage place?" Yang asked, showing that she was dying to relax.

"You can find the hot springs and massage area in the back and outside of the hotel. But to stop you from walking around the hotel to get to place to place, we have an elevator system that will literally take you anywhere in the entire hotel. There are buttons for the areas around here, there's a button for the hot springs and massage area outside, a button for each floor, the shopping center, and much more. The button for what you're looking for is with the letters HSM." Shina stated.

"Is there anything you don't have?" Ruby asked. "Well…" Shina said putting a hand to her chin. "We don't allow murder, but that's all I can think of at the moment…" She said sounding like she wasn't joking.

"Now I'll leave you to get used to your rooms and set up everything…" Shina said before leaving the four.


	3. Thrown back into hell after heaven

**Chapter 3**

Ruby walked out of her hotel room and closed it, she was dressed in her combat outfit and was about to wake up Yang, seeing as today was the day they had to do what they came here for in the first place.

Ruby walked up to Yang's door, which was number 4 and knocked on the door. "Yang, it's time to get up!" Ruby said loudly, only to get a moan from the other side.

Ruby was about to say something, but noticed her door was propped up with a book, leaving it open enough to stop the door from locking. She pressed on the door and opened it for everything to be dark. Her window had black curtains that blocked the sunlight, but Ruby could see Yang in her bed from with what little light came in.

"Yang.. why does your door have a book blocking it from closing?" Ruby said stepping inside. "Uh?" Yang said lifting her head.

"Oh.." Yang said as she sat up in bed and stretched before yawning. "I had one of those guys that come to the hotel room and give you a massage... " She said before getting out of bed, making Ruby have to cover her eyes. "Is that why you're naked also?" Ruby asked. "Pretty much…" Yang said as she started walking to her bag and got dressed. "Ok… ready…" Yang said before Ruby uncovered her eyes to see Yang in her combat outfit.

"The others are waiting for us… c'mon…" Ruby said leading the way as Yang followed her.

They walked outside of the giant hotel to see Weiss and Blake waiting for them next to a military plane that was on the ground. Shina walked down the ramp wearing a different kimono.

"I enjoyed your company at my hotel, I hope to see you all again someday. You'll get the same treatment as you did this past week as you will your next stay. Don't worry about your luggage by the way, it'll be sent back to Vale while you all finish that job for Ozpin." Shina said to team RWBY.

"Thanks Shina, I wish we could repay you for your kindness…" Ruby said. "Ozpin was an old friend, and if your story about killing Grimm for 3 weeks non-stop is true, then I'd think seeing you all rested is a good enough as payment." Shina said before bowing, "Have a safe trip…" She said before walking back towards the hotel.

Ruby and her friends stepped inside the plane, this one just being a regular military plane. The ramp closed and Ruby walked to the cockpit and tapped the co-pilot who took off his headphones and looked at her.

"Where exactly are we heading?" Ruby asked.

"A place called Chipenden. Far away from the city…" The co-pilot said before they were off the ground and in the air, shortly off to their destination.

"Chipenden is a place that is full of nature, and has been like that eversense Atlas became advanced in military, it was to keep the beauty of nature. But where we are heading is just outside one of its forest. It's a place that is dried up like its been through drought, which it has. The area used to be a giant river that went right against the mountain next to it. Over time the river dried up and became nothing but hot, dry dirt and air. But we've been informed that there's some sort of tomb or ruins inside the mountain where the river went through, and just recently, we've been told the thing that you've come all this way for is there inside the mountain…" The Co-pilot said.

"So how long till we get there?" Ruby asked.

"About a 30 minutes at the speed were going, and if this ride gets bumpy, you will hit the ceiling and floor over and over again until it stops… so please sit down now…" The co-pilot said before Ruby nodded and sat with her team.

"I wish we could have stayed longer at that hotel…" Weiss said.

"Yeah… I didn't even get through half the things they had to do!" Ruby said.

"The food was SO good and the men really knew their stuff…" Yang said.

"Uh…" Blake said blinking.

"Not like that! Most of the staff were men and I always asked for a massage in bed whenever I was taking a nap or about to fall asleep in bed…" Yang clarified.

"Well they had plenty of books in the library, I bought some that I liked." Blake said, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"I think we all enjoyed our stay there, once this is all over and during our next break at Beacon Academy, we can head back here and enjoy the things we have yet to do here…" Ruby said.

The girls talked for the rest of the ride before the plane landed and the ramp opened to show a man in a black torn coat standing there. His head wasn't covered but he wore a large brimmed hat.

"You with Ozpin?" The man asked.

"Yes, we are with him, who are you?" Ruby said getting up and walked down the ramp, followed by her teammates.

"My name is Raymes, I am the one in charge of this expedition." Raymes said before holding out a hand for Ruby to shake.

Pleasure to meet you Raymes, my name is Ruby." Ruby said, shaking the man's hand, he had a strong grip even though his hand was pale and rather skinny like it belonged to someone old or someone who didn't have enough protein in them.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you inside the mountain and show you the thing you are going to pick up…" Raymes said taking the lead.

Ruby looked around as she and her friends followed Raymes, the co-pilot was right when he said it looked like a drought, no grass grew around them while an intense heat beat down on them. They eventually made their way to the doors in the mountain and stopped as two people carried someone covered with a white sheet out on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Raymes asked.

"Another one sir, same as the previous ones…" The one holding the rear end of the stretcher said before they walked off.

"Another one? How many does that make now?" Raymes said to himself.

"Um, what's going on?" Ruby asked. "Well recently the men have been falling over dead, they all come down with a case of dehydration. At first they would just passed out for a minute or two because of the heat wave, but now they are dying and that makes number 5. I'd just say its bad luck and that this heat is making things worse for the men…" Raymes said before they started walking.

"Have you felt dehydrated?" Ruby asked. "No, my semblance allows me to control my inner body abilities such as my body temp and how much I sweat." Raymes said before they walked in.

The moment they walked inside the mountain, Yang clutched her stomach and fell over with a look of pain on her face.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted before running to her sister. "What's wrong?" She asked as she lifted her sister's head up and rested it on her knee.

"Dunno… I just don't feel good…" Yang said before clenching her stomach and groaning in pain.

"Here…" Raymes said before kneeling and handing Yang a canteen, "Drink this and make sure not to spill too much…" He said as soon as Yang took the canteen.

Yang put the canteen to her lips and started chugging down the content before she ran out and handed the canteen back to Raymes and stood up.

"What was in that?" Yang asked. "Homemade drink, it numbs pain while trying to make the consumer better while they can't feel the pain." Raymes said before putting the canteen in his cloak.

"Are you sure you're alright Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Never better sis! Probably was just something bad I ate, I did eat a lot at the hotel after all…" Yang said grinning.

"Right, then lets continue... " Raymes said before leading the way again.

About five minutes of walking through the ruins of what looked like some sort of building they came across a large open area and in the middle was a large rectangular box with a glowing neon blue light on the front of it. The box looked untouched by time and looked futuristic.

"This is it… my men will get it outside and hook it up to your ride when you take off." Raymes said.

"Do you know what's in it?" Ruby asked.

"General Ironwood told us to not open it, he said that we'd lose our pay check and be fired if we did." Raymes said. "Woah, Sounds like he was serious." Ruby said. "He was, now go back to that plane of yours and tell the pilots to get ready to hook this thing up to the bottom of the plane. It'll be about 10 to 15 minutes before we get it outside." Raymes said before Ruby nodded before she and her friends headed for the exit.

After waiting for the excavation team to move the box outside and hook it onto the plane, team RWBY were on there way home, entering Vale airspace after a few hours.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, making her older sister look up at her.

"What is it Ruby?" Yang asked, slightly out of breath.

"Are you ok? You've been breathing rather hard lately and you are sweating…" Ruby said before walking over to Yang and putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine Ruby, just a little hot is all…" Yang said with a smile, but something happened for only a second that Ruby noticed. Her eyes turned red for a few seconds and she let off a strong amount of heat in that moment.

"Ok…" Ruby said before the plane shook and jumped up and down, making Ruby land on her butt.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked the pilots.

"Nevermores are attacking! We're losing power in our left engine wing...We're gonna have to do an emergency landing!" The pilot said flipping a bunch of switches and pushing some buttons.

The plane suddenly made a loud explosion on its right and Ruby looked out the only window and saw the right wing was missing. Just then, the plane flipped upside down and everyone fell out of their seats and onto the ceiling of the plane.

"We've lost control of the plane! Were going full nose down now!" The pilot said before Ruby and her friends were suddenly slammed into the back wall of the plane, also known as the ramp.

Ruby's heart was racing, she didn't know what to do and felt helpless as she could see the ground getting closer from viewing the windshield inside the cockpit. She closed her eyes before she heard the explosion and a rush of heat hit her body.

Ruby moaned and slowly opened her eyes, everything blurry at first before she came to and everything started to focus.

"What happened?" Ruby said to herself before putting a hand to her head and felt something warm and wet. She looked down and saw blood on her palm.

"The crash!" Ruby shouted before looking around to see she was near the plane's wreckage and quickly found it as the flames burnt everything around it..

She got up and ran, looking around before finding Blake on the ground. She kneeled down and picked her teammate's head up before Blake moaned and opened her eyes.

"Ruby?" Blake asked in a strained voice, "Don't talk, just save your strength…" Ruby said before looking over Blake and noticed she had some debris sticking out of her stomach, the bow on her head gone also. "I have never seen this much blood before!" Ruby said looking at Blake's wound. "Find… help…" Blake said before her face clenched up.

Before Ruby could speak, something walked up to her from behind. Instinctively, Ruby reached for her weapon but didn't find it there. Blake still had her's on her back and grabbed that before switching it into its gun form and pointed it at whatever was behind her.

There stood a man in bright red, loose clothing that shimmered in the sunlight. He had white, naturally spiked hair, dark blue eyes, and stood at what looked like 7 feet tall.

"Oh, my friend needs help! Go get someone and call an ambulance!" Ruby said, lowering Blake's weapon. But even though the man looked Ruby in the eye, he did not show any emotion towards Blake or even moved a muscle. "Didn't you hear me? I said, go get some help!" Ruby shouted, only for the man to tilt his head one way.

"En lacado gham jikas?" The man said in a language Ruby did not know.

"GET. HELP!" Ruby shouted slowly.

Before the man could respond, the roar of an Ursa filled the air over the sound of the flames and Ruby's screams.

The man turned around to see a giant Ursa standing there, spikes covering its entire backside like a porcupine. The man popped his neck just with a simple tilt and said one word Ruby knew, "Grimm…"

The Ursa let out a ferocious roar and charged towards Ruby, Blake and the man. The man charge up at the Ursa and when they were only a few feet from each other, they both stopped and screamed their lungs out, the man was louder than the Ursa and screamed longer than it for a good 10 seconds.

The Ursa growled before standing on both legs, towering over the 7 foot tall man before swinging a paw at him. The man held up an arm and blocked the strong swing like it was nothing. The man then grabbed the Ursa by the arm and screamed before lifting it off the ground and flipping it onto its back, cracking the concrete ground with the Ursa's body. The man grabbed the Ursa as it laid on its back with a tuft of its fur on its head before he pulled on the head and the Ursa started squirming.

The man put one of his bare feet on the Ursa's shoulder before yanking and ripping off the Ursa's head, turning the Ursa's neck into a blood fountain as the man got covered blood. The man didn't flinch and walked to the side of the Ursa and rammed his arm through the Ursa's stomach before pulling it out and held onto a spike. The man then stabbed the head with the spike before stabbing the spike into the ground and let the head rest on the spike.

Suddenly a large feather landed right next to the man, he looked up and saw a Nevermore passing by. The man grabbed the feather with both hands and ripped the feather out of the ground before holding it with one hand like a javelin. The man started running towards the Nevermore, still holding the feather like a javelin before he chucked it into the air. The timing was perfect, the Nevermore was turning around and as soon as it started heading back towards the man, the feather was only a few yards from the Nevermore's skull. The feather pierced through the bone armor it had covering its head and stuck all the way inside the Grimm's skull.

The Nevermore fell and the air suddenly filled with howling. The man turned and look to see a pack of Beowolves surrounding him, Ruby and Blake.

"Melan uta zie…" The man said before the air suddenly got cold and it felt like the oxygen got thinner.

One fourth of the Beowolves charged at the man and Ruby panicked, they were twice his size and much stronger than the ones in the Emerald Forest. Ruby aimed Blake's weapon but as soon as the Beowolves jumped into the air, the man moved his right arm through the air like he was swatting a fly with the back of his hand and a few seconds before the first Beowolf touched him, they split into pieces, blood spewing from the wounds like crazy, followed by the others.

"What the?" Ruby said, having no idea how the Beowolves were cut into pieces with a mere wave of the man's arm.

"It don yan forta… yupea?" The man said, looking at Ruby.

"I-I have no idea what you are saying…" Ruby said not sure what to say or even expect from the man.

A roar fill the air and in an instant a Beowolf bit into the man's shoulder while he was looking at Ruby. Ruby gasped as blood dripped from the man's shoulder and soaked into the bright red clothes, changing them into a dark red, but he did not break his eye-contact with Ruby.

"Gonta?" The man said grabbing the Beowolf's neck and giving it the slightest twist before a loud snap filled the air and the Beowolf fell to the ground. The teeth marks where the Beowolf bit into the man healing quickly before being completely gone and without a scar.

"Onmyō…" The man said pointing to himself, then pointed to Ruby. "Gonta?" He repeated.

"Gonta? My name? Uh… Ruby Rose…" Ruby said.

"Ruby… name…" The man called Onmyō repeated.

"Language?" He asked, making Ruby blink.

"Um… english?" Ruby said confused before she saw Onmyō open his mouth widely and sucked in a whole bunch of air.

"My… name…. is… Onmyō… you are… Ruby Rose and you speak… english?" Onmyō said, making Ruby blink before nodding.

"What a Yonta…" He said to himself before the largest of the Beowolves charged at him with an angry roar.

Onmyō suddenly spun a full 360 and kicked the Beowolf with his heel right at the beasts jaw and sent it flying, the beast stumbled without its jaw as blood poured out from the wound.

"Mela nea tompa… Still standing…" He said before moving his left arm like he did with his right and the Beowolf was sliced into pieces.

The remaining in the pack sniffed the air before howling and running off, before they were out of sight Onmyō gave a sigh and walked next to Ruby and Blake.

He kneeled down and reached for the debris in Blake's stomach when he heard the rattle of something and looked up to see Ruby pointing Blake's weapon in its gun form at him.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked. "Trandzer…" Onmyō said before grabbing the piece of debris and ripping it out Blake who screamed in pain for a moment as blood quickly poured out of the wound. "Blake! Hang in there!" Ruby said shaking Blake to try and keep her awake.

Onmyō put both hands on the wound and took a breath out and closed his eyes. Then his hands started to glow white and covered the wound in the light being produced by his hands. In a matter of seconds, the light died and the wound in Blake's stomach was gone and only the spilt blood was all that was left.

"H-How did you?" Ruby said before Onmyō got up and walked over to the down plan and grabbed apart of it before ripping the metal of and stepping inside the burning plane.

He quickly stepped out, holding Weiss in both arms and Yang on his shoulders. He walked towards Ruby and set them down before putting a hand on both of their chests and closing his eyes before opening them and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Tonlia Ruby… Tonlia…" Onmyō said before he turned his head and saw a group of Atlesian Knights-200 pointing their rifles at him.

"Step away from the girl and put your hands where we can see them!" One of them shouted.

Onmyō walked a little bit towards the robots and cleared his throat before smiling and saying, "El tendu mitser habon murder olikon, eh?"

"Failure to comply will result in death, you have five seconds to comply…" The robot said before it, and the others took aim.

"Death?" Onmyō said before the robot that gave him the warning fired a round right into the left side of Onmyō's chest

Onmyō stumbled a bit before he put his hand to the bullet wound and looked at the blood on his hand before falling on his back and laid there.

"Ah… contan death yutana…" Onmyō said before is his whole body floated up and he landed back on his feet. "Rena… I gatonir death…" He said before becoming a blur.

He suddenly appeared in front of the Robot that shot him and grabbed it by the head before ripping it off, oil spewing out uncontrollably.

"Eh?" Onmyō said before putting a finger in the spewing blood and licked before spitting it out. "QANDA LONA MAREIN!" Onmyō shouted before grabbing the Robots assault rifle and used it to club the robots to pieces until he accidently pulled the trigger and it fired. "Ton?" Onmyō said before looking at the rifle and then aimed it at the last robot and pulled the trigger for the rounds to fly out and land squarely in the robot's head.

"Death…" He said before the bullet wound closed and healed over before he stumbled and fell on his back, passing out.


	4. The Strange New Student

**Chapter 4**

**Hello Everyone, I just wanna say that I manually changed the spacing from 2 spacing to the regular spacing which won't make so much space between words. I wanted to see if you guys liked this better than the way I've had it in the last 3 chapters, if you do then tell me to keep it like this, so that I can know ahead. But if you don't really care then just tell me. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoy this. Please put if a review down if you would like to point something out, favorite or follow if you like this so far and you haven't done so, and I'll let you go, so enjoy!**

Ruby slowly sat up from her bed, putting a hand to her aching head, feeling bandages wrapped around her forehead.

"Wha… what happened?" She said to herself.

"Ah, Miss Rose, good to see you up... " Ozpin said, making Ruby look to see him sitting right next to her bed.

"Where are we?" Ruby said looking around. "Beacon's built in hospital, the best hospital in Vale to be exact. But only because of the Grimm, that is." Ozpin answered.

"There was a… our plane crashed… and uh…" Ruby said, trying to think of what happened, but her head hurt too much.

"You and your team were attacked by Nevermores, seeing as you were carrying the cargo I asked for you to pick up, the pilots could not fight back, and even if they did it wouldn't do much because they had to be careful of the cargo." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Where's Yang and the others?" Ruby asked.

"Surprisingly, they were alright, the only one that had to be hospitalized was you because you had severe head trauma. Miss Belladonna said she had some debris inside her stomach, but her stomach organ looks healthier than any of her other organs and there was no wounds on her whatsoever. Miss Yang had no physical wounds on her, but her aura was extremely low, she's lucky to have made it out of the crash without a single scratch and still live. As for Miss Schnee, she said she created a glyph and stopped most of the explosion from the cockpit before it came to you and your friends." Ozpin said setting his coffee down on the stand next to Ruby's hospital bed.

"There was another guy, he spoke in some strange language, speaking some english… but not much, what happened to him?" Ruby asked.

"I'll let you in on a secret Ruby, this whole idea was James idea… I mean the General's idea. He wanted that thing you got brought here so he and his best scientist could research it. He said he was suspecting a dead, dried up corpse, but instead we found that person you are talking about. Currently he is in Ironwood's hands." Ozpin said.

"He did some really weird stuff, charged at an Ursa and out screamed it, flipped it onto its back and then ripped its head off with his bare hands, threw a feather at a Nevermore that missed him and the feather landed straight in the head and into the brain, and… sliced up several Beowolves with a wave of his arm, he wasn't even holding a sword or anything! But on top of all that… He survived a beowolf bite to the shoulder, a bullet in the heart, and he even saved my friends lives." Ruby said.

"That is something, what did he say? Or should I say, did he say anything that you understood?" Ozpin asked.

"He said his name I think… it was Onmyō if I remember correctly… do you think I could see him? I want to thank him for what he did to my friends." Ruby asked.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ruby, Ironwood now has full captivity of that man and no one but him and whoever he says is alright, is allowed to see or talk to him." Ozpin said sighing.

"What are they doing to him anyways? He passed out right before I did, so shouldn't he be here in the hospital?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he was perfectly fine when you were picked up and brought here. Though he was knocked out, almost sleeping from what I've heard." Ozpin said grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip from it.

"I see… how long have I been out anyways?" Ruby asked, looking down to see her in a hospital gown, signaling that she has been here longer than a few minutes to a minimum of two hours.

"Three whole days, right now it's nearing the end of the first class period, if you think you're well enough, you have my permission to leave and head to class. But no fighting or anything rough for at least a week or two, ok?" Ozpin asked before Ruby smiled and nodded. "Very well, I'll leave so you can change and head to class. Your friends left you your school uniform here if this situation happened, it should be in the closet." Ozpin said getting up with his coffee in one hand and his cane in the other as he headed out.

Ruby waited for a moment before checking to see if she was hooked up to anything before getting out of bed, her legs wobbling a little and almost made her fall to the ground.

"C'mon Ruby…" She said to herself as she gave baby steps to widen her feet apart before walking around the bed and towards the closet on the other side of the bed, holding the end of the bed for support. She reached for the closet door and opened it with one hand to see her uniform on a hanger. She pulled the hanger off and walked into the bathroom, almost losing her balance as she had no support making her way to the bathroom before successfully getting inside and closing the door behind her.

**Several minutes later**

Ruby was on her way to the battle arena, even though the class was about studying on the Grimm. She made it to the classroom, only to find a paper on the door saying class was being taken in the battle arena, which was odd because most Grimm fights took place in the classroom.

She saw one of the entrance ways into the spectator area before walking in and stopping looking for her team which were just a few rows down and to the left, talking to each other about something.

Ruby walked down the stairs before turning right once she was level with her team and walked forward.

"I swear, Cardin is stupid to be going against him." Weiss said before her attention to Yang and Blake were replaced with Ruby as she got closer. "Ruby, it's good to see you up and about." She said, her voice slightly cold.

"Hey sis, how's the head? Really glad to see you up and about, I'd hug you, but I think I might hurt you." Yang said giving a chuckle.

"Thanks guys, but how are you Blake? Last I saw of you was with…" Ruby didn't get to finish her sentence as Professor Peter walked out into the middle of the arena, making everyone go silent.

"We are about to begin the fight, remember that this is a rare event we will be spectating and will not do this on a regular basis. Now… On this side…" Professor Peter said before holding out his right arm.

"We have Cardin Winchester, a rather strong yet dull person who forgets to turn in his assignments almost always." Peter said before Cardin gave out a 'hey!' before walking out into the arena with his mace in hand.

"And on the other side is a man taller than a Ursa, the new student and foreign student from Atlas…" Peter said before someone came out in a black jacket with the hood up, unzipped to see a plain white shirt tucked in some dark jeans with black tennis shoes. On one side of the jeans held a chain that went inside the man's pocket.

"Onmyō, a man who claims to have powers unlike anyone!" Professor Peter said before running up to the wall of the arena and pulled out a whistle, "Do you have anything to say before the match begins?" He asked.

"I only would like to know why this fool isn't wearing anything for combat! He looks like he's going to town and mug someone!" Cardin shouted, pointing his mace at the person.

"I would like to know as to why you doubt my capabilities, care to explain?" The man said.

"Wait… Onmyō?" Ruby asked silently to herself before sitting down next to Yang.

"Do you really think there is someone who can actually control their aura as greatly as you claim, let me tell you… there isn't… and you're not one of them." Cardin said.

"My question has been answered, as for yours, its because I don't need armor or a weapon to fight…" Onmyō said, his voice lower than Ruby remembered. He held out his hands to show them empty but the only things touching them were some gloves he was wearing.

"Enough chit-chat, let's fight!" Cardin said getting ready before Professor Peter blew the whistle and Cardin charged at Onmyō who just out his hands behind his back and stood there.

Cardin swung his mace and when it neared Onmyō's face, it suddenly shot in reverse and almost out of Cardin's hand. Onmyō kicked Cardin in the stomach before sidekicking him in the face as he bent over from the kick in the stomach. Cardin fell on his back for a moment before getting up and swinging again, this time Onmyō ducked and swept kick Cardin's feet off the ground and in that brief moment, he turned around, crouched with his hands on the ground before he kicked Cardin in the face again by pushing off the ground and kicking at the same time.

Cardin fell on his back once more and slowly got up before grabbing his out of place nose and jerked it back into place. He then screamed and charged at Onmyō who only stood up straight and side stepped out of the way while sticking his foot out and made Cardin stumble before stopping. He turned around and came face to face with Onmyō's open palm, within an inch of Cardin's face, a sudden blast of white aura shot from Onmyō's palm and sent Cardin flying into the wall and almost crashing into Professor Peter who jumped out of the way.

"That's enough." Onmyō said.

"What are you talking about?" Cardin said weakly getting up as he clutched his side and a bit of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"I fractured three ribs, broken your nose (and pride), and practically dented you inside that armor." Onmyō said pointing to Cardin's armor.

It was true, the entire chest piece was dented inwards, both front and back.

"I win... Go check out those injuries right now if you don't want to find a rib in your stomach in the middle of the night." Onmyō said turning towards the entrance he came from waving goodbye with one hand as the other was behind him.

Cardin gave a growl in his throat before gripping his mace and slamming it into the ground, pulling the trigger on the handle before an explosion trailed up towards Onmyō as he walked away.

Onmyō turned and held out his hand before the explosion collided with an invisible round wall that blocked the attack from Onmyō, sending a cloud of dust and dirt into the air. Onmyō lowered his hand and heard a scream before looking to his right and saw Cardin burst through the cloud of dust and dirt with his mace over his head, holding onto it with both hands.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of string being pulled and running across something before a soft crunch was heard and blood could be seen flying through the air.

Cardin's eyes widened as he saw both of his forearms, gripping his mace tightly, fly away from his body and onto the ground, spilling blood. He fell onto the ground, a look of shock on his face as he looked at his arms to see them now only stumps that spewed blood.

Everyone watching gasped when they saw Cardin's arms no longer attached to him. One person even had to leave because he was about to vomit from the gore.

"Great… you made me cut off your arms... " Onmyō said scratching the back of his head.

"W-what did you do?" Cardin said his eyes not leaving his arms.

"Well… I cut them, out of reflexes and self-defense after calling the match over." Onmyō said calmly, not even a little bit freaked out about Cardin's severed arms.

Professor Peter quickly ran up to Cardin and tried to calm Cardin down and put pressure on the wounds but Cardin wouldn't stop moving, freaking about his severed arms as blood poured from his wounds like a low-powered hose. Suddenly, Cardin went silent before falling over and passing out.

"Oh no, he's lost too much blood! We won't get him to the hospital wing in time!" Professor Peter said to Onmyō who just stood behind the Professor with a look of death on his face for a moment before he closed his eyes and sighed. "No helping it Mustang…" Onmyō said shrugging his shoulders before Peter got up and moved out of the way before Onmyō took his spot.

Professor Peter was about to yell at him for such a negative outlook but then Onmyō crouched down and started taking off his gloves. He put the tips of his fingers to his teeth before he pulled his hand back to reveal a black string on each finger, minus the thumb. The strings grew in length and soon floated in the air without being held onto anything. Onmyō moved his fingers that was attached to the strings and the strings picked up Cardin's arms and brought them over to Cardin before they were aligned with Cardin, wound to wound.

Onmyō then placed his finger against the arms and the forearms before pulling on something, which happened to be the strings. He then moved his index finger and all strings tied themselves together before fading away. He had stitched Cardin's forearms back in place with those strings, as they could be faintly seen shining in the proper light and angle.

"Almost done…" Onmyō said before pulling his sleeves up with his clean hand and teeth, as the other hand had blood on it.

He put one hand on top of the other before a white light shined from under his palms, he then put his hands on one of Cardin's arms where the stitching happened. After about 10 seconds Onmyō moved onto to the next one and in about the same time, he pulled away and the light faded away as Onmyō looked at Cardin, both arms back together and looked like he never lost his arms in the first place.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go eat, lunch is about to start…" Onmyō said before walking out of the arena.

**Cafeteria **

Ruby filled her plate with her lunch, following her friends as they walked towards their usual table with team JNPR already there and already eating.

"Can you believe what that guy did to Cardin? That was awesome! But gross at the same time…" Nora said in her hyperactive voice.

"With so much dirt in the air I couldn't see what happened, only… the sounds... " Weiss said, shuddering at the thought.

"I hope Cardin is ok, I mean he does bully people, but that doesn't mean he has to die." Ruby said, worried a bit.

"Either way, I want to know what the hell that guy did! He stopped an explosion from hitting him by just lifting his hand, and sent Cardin back with an open palm!" Yang exclaimed.

"It is possible he used his aura, but that doesn't explain how he managed to heal Cardin's wounds and actually put his arms back, that is far beyond human aura limits." Pyrrha said.

"Well… I think that guy is the same one that saved Blake, Yang, and Weiss…" Ruby stated. "What guy? I don't remember seeing him ever, and I would have remembered someone that tall." Weiss said, looking at Ruby with a confused look. "You were knocked out at the time Weiss, this was sometime just after the plane crashed, you remember right Blake?" Ruby asked, turning to Blake. "Sorry Ruby, but I passed from the pain, I have no idea who you are talking about." Blake said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where is that guy anyways? He said he was heading here to eat lunch…" Jaune asked looking around to see the guy no where in sight.

"He's probably not here, I mean after what he did to Cardin he might scare a lot of students and attract unwanted attention here. He might also be talking to Ozpin for his actions." Ren said before taking a bite of his lunch.

**Ozpin's Office**

"This is not acceptable!" Ironwood shouted marching up to Onmyō who just stood in the middle of the room, wearing the same clothes he fought Cardin with, and his hands behind his back.

"What is?" Onmyō asked calmly.

"The fact that you took off both a student's arms!" Ironwood shouted.

"I would like to point out that it was Winchester's decision to fight me, and I warned him that there might be consequences to him fighting me. He said he did not care and challenged me anyways, so I agreed and he got the surprise on me for a moment before I cut his arms off." Onmyō said, his voice still calm unlike Ironwood's.

"What did you say to him that made him want to fight you?" Ironwood asked, his voice strained.

"I told him what I was, an A-" "You do not say what you are, they don't exist anymore, or should I say they shouldn't. If you tell someone what you are, you just made them a target for my army, we cannot let anyone know something as powerful as you still exists!" Ironwood said, cutting off Onmyō.

"Yes General, I'll make sure to remember that…" Onmyō said nodding his head.

The general sighed, "Either way, you have to get to work" He said.

"I see… does this mean I can go shopping after I'm finished?" Onmyō asked.

"Why would you go shopping?" The general asked.

"I made you angry, so I wish to make up for it, do you want me to get you anything while I'm gone?" Onmyō asked.

"Surprise me with something, and answer your phone the moment you get a call or text from me, understood?…" General Ironwood said before turning around and walked away from Onmyō before waving his hand.

"As you wish… my lord…" Onmyō said before taking a bow and then suddenly disappearing out of sight.

"My lord?" Ozpin repeated from his seat.

"He wasn't so willing to my commands at first, so I gave him some… _persuasion_…" General Ironwood said, pausing before saying persuasion.

"You brainwashed him?" Ozpin asked, a bit surprised.

"He was refusing my demands, so I had to use some drugs on him so that he will listen to me. He killed 6 of my best scientist and 8 elite guards before the drugs kicked in." Ironwood said frowning.

"So I'm guessing that's why I haven't seen you for three whole days since the plane crash. You've been busy keeping an eye on your new attack dog, how long do you think he has survived in that box?" Ozpin asked after sipping some of his coffee.

"I'm not sure, after we installed the drugs into his system and he calmed down, he lost all his memories and only knows the way of combat and that I am his master." Ironwood said almost with pride.

"He may be skilled in fighting, but taking away his memories is just cruel. Plus, he's the only real one of his kind left, what do you plan on doing with him after we eliminate the Grimm within Vale?" Ozpin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, we could make him teach those that are well resourceful, skilled, and high in aura levels. Though I doubt any could compare to him, he is also a threat, so we might have to dispose of him after this, then do research on his body." Ironwood said.

"Research... a threat?" Ozpin repeated.

"The drugs have to be put into his system every so few days and we gave him them on the first day, so its about time to give him a stronger dosage so that he won't need the shots every few days and can go on for about a week or two. He is also one of the lucky ones, and by lucky I mean he's cursed for life…" Ironwood said looking at the floor.

"Cursed?" Ozpin said leaning forwards and put his elbows on his desk.

"A curse that was blessed… for him that is…" Ironwood said slowly.

"Care to be more descriptive?" Ozpin asked.

"He was lucky… to not become a Grimm for his whole life.." Ironwood said, looking at Ozpin with a serious look in his eyes.


	5. The dumbest thing possible

**Chapter 5**

**Back to the normal spacing I've been doing... currently to lazy to care... meh... pre-made chapters are the best because of this... enjoy.., I'm literally drawing a blank in my mind... meh...**

**In the City of Vale**

A woman ran for her life from the towering Beowolf, slowly making its way to her even though the woman was running as fast as she could in her high heels. She turned around to see the Beowolf calmly chasing her, as if it knew it had time to spare and let its prey try to escape.

The woman made a sharp turn right between some buildings and kept looking back before something slammed into her and made her fall to the ground. She looked up and saw a brick wall, dead ending the way alley she just went down. She looked back and saw the Beowolf already at the entrance to the alley, blocking the only exit that let her live, and sealing her fate.

"S-stay back!" She shouted as she turned her back to the wall and reached inside her purse before pulling out a simple handgun, her hands shaking like crazy with fear as she pointed it at the Beowolf. The Beowolf simply took a step forward and and the woman screamed again, warning the Beowolf who just continued to move forward.

When the creature of Grimm was about halfway to her, the woman pulled the trigger on the gun, only to feel it not give and did not fire.

"W-what!?" She shouted looking at the gun before trying to fire at the creature again, getting the same results. "How do you work this bloody thing?!" She shouted, trying as hard as she could with no results.

The Beowolf suddenly leapt at her while she was distracted looking at the gun, almost about to land on her when something fell from the sky and crashed into the Beowolf's head, splattering its blood everywhere as a cloud of dirt and dust filled the air around the Beowolf's corpse.

"Are you alright mam?" A deep voice asked from within the cloud before a hand in a black leather glove popped out and held out for the woman to take.

"W-who… w-where?" She started before taking the person's hand before the cloud of smoke was pushed away to reveal Onmyō in the same clothes as before with his hood down this time, showing his spiked white hair.

"I'm just a guy here on orders to eliminate some Grimm…" Onmyō said before helping the woman up. He looked and saw her holding the handgun before taking it out of her hands. "The safety is on…" He said flipping a switch on the side of the gun.

Just then another Beowolf came tumbling down the alley after seeing it's fallen comrade. Onmyō pointed the gun behind him, not even looking as the gun suddenly was covered in a black mist. He pulled the trigger and the gun fired, a black bullet was sent flying at a supersonic speed and shredded through the Beowolf like it was the air in front of the bullet.

Onmyō handed the gun back to the woman who looked at it and saw it covered in a smaller amount of that black mist. "This gun now holds my blessing and will keep you safe whenever Grimm are nearby, the black mist will tell you that they are near and will increase the gun's strength greatly, but not as greatly when I fired. The bullets will also not be spent because it uses aura that I stored inside the gun to should be safe on your way home, now get going as that gunshot attracted some unwanted attention" Onmyō said smiling.

"Th-thank you…" The woman said, not knowing what to say exactly other than that.

Onmyō looked down and saw her high heels, "One more thing…" He said as he kneeled down and broke the heel part of the shoe. "These shoes are not made for running, so breaking the heels will help and not make as much noise with each step… now get going…" He said before standing up again, towering over the woman who just nodded and started running off with the gun in her hand.

Onmyō watched her walk around the corner for a moment before sighing to himself and started running a hand through his hair, "Honestly, the Grimm have gotten weaker than I remember… a single blast from an arrow with no aura pumped into it could do more damage than with that of a gun… now what should I do next…?" Onmyō said before hearing the sound of cawing and looked up to see a very large family of Nevermores flying by. He watched as they flew past and around him before raising an eyebrow.

**Beacon Academy, History Classroom**

Ruby put her hand to her cheek as the teacher rambled on about how humans and Grimm have evolved over the years. Class was so boring that she could just fall asleep and the teacher would be too busy with his speech and wouldn't even notice. He probably wouldn't even notice if Ruby snuck out of class while he had his back facing the class.

Yang turned to see how Ruby was handling with the speech, only Yang sorta raised an eyebrow when she didn't see her little sister in her seat. But she did see a small trail of falling rose petals, leading towards the door. She shrugged before resting her head against the desk and took a nap.

"The moment I get up and moving again, I'm thrown into a boring history lesson…" Ruby mumbled to herself as she walked away from the doors. "It's only been 15 minutes and the professor has already bored every student to death… I guess I got lucky…" She added as she looked around, slowly making her way through the halls. "Hmm… what to do...?" She asked herself.

"Oh! I could go kill some Grimm in the forest! They have been getting rather close to the outskirts recently, probably because some of the Grimm from outside of Vale have moved in." Ruby said before heading to her dorm.

She was about at the door, seeing it after passing the corner, only to stop and hide behind the same corner as one of the dorm doors opened before someone came out and closed the door behind them.

"General Ironwood?" Ruby whispered to herself, watching the General just look at the floor for a moment before he suddenly looked in Ruby's direction, forcing her to hide behind the corner entirely.

She heard footsteps getting louder and closer to her, she looked around to see if she could hide anywhere, but then the footsteps stopped at what sounded like just around the corner.

"_Don't poke your head out…"_ She kept repeating this sentence in her head as sweat started to roll down the side of Ruby's face.

After what felt like an eternity, the footsteps headed in the opposite direction, growing softer and quieter with each step. Until the footsteps could no longer have been heard and about a minute or two after the air was filled with silence, Ruby poked her head out from behind the corner, only to find no one. She sighed before walking up to her dorm room, only to realize that General Ironwood came from this door.

"_Why would he come out of our dorm?" _Ruby thought before pulling out her school scroll and swiped it over the keyless lock before it beeped and unlocked. She quickly opened the door and stepped in before slowly and silently as possible, started to close the door before it fully closed shut.

She walked into the middle of the room and kicked off her shoes before stretching, moaning a bit before relaxing with a slight slouch. She sat down on Weiss's bed before taking off her socks and wiggled her toes a bit before throwing the socks in the laundry basket from her spot on Weiss's bed. She then undid the bow tie around her neck before laying it on top of the small bookshelf. She then took of her school vest before getting up and blocking out the window with the shades before she continued to get undressed. Thinking about taking a nice hot shower or bath before she goes out and fights.

**20 minutes later**

Ruby clipped on her red hood to her casual combat attire before putting the heel of her left foot on the edge of Weiss's bed and started to tie the laces before moving to the next one. She then got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out her belt, full of ammunition and her symbolic flaming white rose. She carefully tightened it to fit her body before snapping it into place.

Ruby walked into the bathroom and looked at herself, she was fully dressed to fight some Grimm. She then looked at her chest and chuckled softly, "I still have a ways to go…" She said to herself with a smile before her face turned serious and she nodded to her own reflection before walking out the bathroom and out the dorm room.

She did her best to not get noticed, with the sudden increase in patrolling teachers and prefects, she was almost into the armory, all she had to do was just go around a corner and make a straight beeline for the armory and then she'd be safe.

But before she could check to see if the coast was clear around the corner, she was grabbed from behind, a mouth covering her hand as some figure taller than her dragged her into a storage closet.

"Don't panic… it's me… Sun…" A familiar voice said as soon as the door closed. Ruby nodded in understanding what he said and the person let go of Ruby before she turned around to look at them, it really was sun.

"Sun, what are you doing here?!" Ruby whispered in a strained voice.

"I should be asking you the same question, I was just making my rounds, making sure I didn't find any students skipping class… you're not skipping class… are you?" Sun asked, looking at Ruby.

"No… I just am bored, the teacher was going on a speech about humans fighting off a Deathstalker in the year blah blah blah…" Ruby said rolling her eyes. "But what are you doing here? You come to see me and our other friends often, but you don't go to this school, or any school really." Ruby asked.

"Professor Ozpin said that given my fanus abilities such as my tail and ability to scale almost any surface. He asked me to patrol the halls through the use of the architecture near the ceiling, there are a lot of things to climb and hold onto up there surprisingly…" Sun said before raising an eyebrow. "So where are you really going? You're not in those monkey suits called a school uniform, so I could easily tell you're lying…" Sun asked.

"Well, I managed to slip out of class and decided to go fight some Grimm in Emerald Forest, I haven't fought anything for more than an actual week now, so I need to get back to where I was." Ruby said.

"Alright." Sun said calmly with a blank expression.

"I- Wait… what?" Ruby asked, confused.

"As a friend, I'll let this slip by once, but if you get caught then don't mention my name or anything, ok?" Sun asked before Ruby nodded, "Ok, cool…" He said before moving towards the door and slowly opened it before checking both sides of the hallway to see the coast is clear. He turned around, only to see Ruby's signature rose petals floating down to the ground as she was already on her way to the armory.

**15 minutes later**

Ruby had Crescent Rose with her and was already in Emerald Forest, calmly walking through the forest, but yet ready for even the slightest thing.

She heard some bushes move, reaching for her scythe as she snuck up to the bush. She pulled her weapon out in gun form before pulling the bush open, only to see a rabbit run away in fear.

"15 minutes in and I have not seen a single Grimm! Even when I went through initiation it didn't take this long before I came into contact with some Grimm…" Ruby said putting her weapon back before putting her hands behind her head and started aimlessly walking.

"Huh?" She stopped and looked to see some sort of bright light or reflection off something. Ruby walked towards the light, shielding her eyes from the light as she got closer. Just when she was only a few feet from the source, the light died down and there stood a broken concrete slab with an arrow pointing to Ruby's left.

"That was… odd…" She said before looking at the direction the arrow was pointing, thinking she saw someone who walked behind some old ruins and out of sight. "Uh, sir?!" Ruby shouted before running to the man, turning to go around the rubble, only to see nothing but a dead end with a giant wall blocking the way. "Uh… ok…?" Ruby said trying to figure if she was just seeing things.

She turned around and started walking, only to feel something grab her hood and pull her back with enough force to lift her feet of the ground.

Everything became a blur of green and brown with tunnel vision before Ruby found herself tumbling on the ground, before hitting a wall with her back.

"What the hell…?" Ruby said with several grunts as she got up and looked around to see herself in a room that looked like it belonged to royalty or some high class. "Weiss would probably go crazy if she saw this room…" Ruby said looking around to see the room very clean, with a black and white theme as the bed sheets were those two colors, the curtains were black, the carpet white with the walls black.

There was nothing around other than furniture, nothing, it looked like a room full of stuff you would need in a bedroom, but had no personal belongings.

Ruby walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors to see nothing but a black fedora inside, it fell out the moment Ruby opened the doors, but she didn't notice the hat.

"It looks like this place might be a guest room or something…" Ruby said looking around to see how empty it was. "But…" Ruby started, only to end up accidentally kicking the fedora with one of her combat boots. "Someone must have forgotten their hat…" Ruby said before kneeling down and picking it up.

The moment the fedora touched her fingers, her eyes widened and everything flashed before she found herself staring at the grass of the forest, she was laying on her stomach. She closed her eyes and started to get up, feeling something hit her right hand before she looked at it and saw a very worn and torn black fedora.

"This is…" Ruby said, getting up with the fedora in her hands looking at it, seeing it have dirt marks, cuts, pieces missing from the brim, it seemed like it has seen its fair share of battles.

Something moved in front of Ruby's vision, though her eyes were focused on the fedora when she saw this for herself, but she didn't have to take even a second to understand what it was after peeling her eyes away from the fedora. It was several different breeds of Grimm. Ruby reached for her weapon, only to find it missing, she looked at its holding spot on her belt, and it was not there. She looked back at the Grimm to see 5 times as many as before, circling around her. What confidence Ruby had just a few minutes ago faded away as she saw more and more Grimm trap her in a death circle with no way past the Grimm.

"My god… there's too many…" Ruby said her eyes widening as she just kept seeing their numbers increase. "I'm…" Ruby said lowering her hands down to her sides, "...Not gonna make it for even a second… before they..." She said before dropping the fedora.

The moment it hit the ground, the Grimm closest to her ran up to her, baring teeth, claws, and other deadly body parts to Ruby who just stood there, accepting her fate.


	6. I don't care

**Chapter 6**

**Hello Everyone, I want to apologize for what I said in the last chapter before you started reading. I had a major case of Writer's Block (Still do for about a month now). Basically I had no idea what I was saying and really didn't care what I said. Luckily I made several chapters when my Writer's Block was at its weakest, so yay for pre-made stuff! So this chapter is one of those, but because I was having Writer's Block I basically used the first thing that popped up in my mind at the end of this chapter. So fair warning, their will be a little bit of an intimate scene (Not in detail but you know its happening). Note, this is not for shipping or anything, just something that has a reason for it (says in story).**

**Either way! I'll let you guys go now and read the chapter! If you enjoy what is going so far please leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Leave a Fav if you have not yet done that and wish to do so, the same goes for following. And if anyone complains about that intimate scene, please read the name of this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Ozpin's office**

"And so I killed an estimate of 30k beowolves, about 3/4th of them were hidden underground in the sewer system, 209 Nevermores, 97 Deathstalkers, 254 Boarbatusks, 3 King Taijitus, and… 1 Goliath…" Onmyō said before putting the report card he wrote while he was in Vale on Ozpin's desk before Ironwood picked it up and looked at it.

"Very good… but a Goliath?" Ironwood asked in confusion.

"When I chased after the Beowolf packs that resided inside the sewers, I came across a young Goliath that got it's head stuck in a dumpage pipe, one that led out of the city of the Vale, the pipe was big enough for the whole head and was high enough off the ground and on a cliff so no land creatures could climb up to it, it was also well hidden from a sky view so no Nevermores could spot it, but I would recommend putting a strong grid on that pipe so that I don't have to kill such a harmless Grimm again." Onmyō said.

The elevator suddenly rang and the doors opened to show Yang waiting inside before walking out of the elevator.

"Ah, Miss Long, good to see you are moving rather well." Ozpin said from his chair, "What seems to be the problem? I doubt you came here for a nice chat with Ironwood, Onmyō, and I." He asked, refilling his coffee cup.

"I came to see if you could find Ruby by using the tracking device in her scroll." Yang answered. "And why would I do that?" Ozpin asked. "Ruby left class after lunch in a big hurry. The teacher was giving a really boring speech so I assumed Ruby went to the bathroom so she could stretch her legs a bit. But it's been over 30 minutes since then, I'm starting to worry she went and did something stupid." Yang replied.

"If she did, then it might have been from the after affects of her drugs from the hospital. Sometimes they cause patients to do stupid things that they might regret, but I will see what I can do to find Miss Rose…" Ozpin said before he started typing on his computer before a beep was heard coming from it.

"Well… we have no precise location where she currently is, her scroll could be dead and needs to be charged, or she is in an area with no service whatsoever. But as accurate as we can get is that she was last reported in Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, seeing a look of worry on Yang's face.

"Miss Long, if you would like, you can take Onmyō if you like." General Ironwood said before Yang looked at Onmyō who smiled.

"I think I recognize your face from earlier today, Yang was it?" Onmyō asked.

"You're the guy that cut Cardin's arms off… what are you doing here?" Yang asked only for Onmyō to smile, "Sorry mam, but that is a secret I cannot tell you." Onmyō said.

"Onmyō can help you find Ruby Rose, is it ok that he can tag along?" General Ironwood asked.

"No, it's fine. I won't mind if he comes tag along." Yang said shaking her head.

"Then… Onmyō!" General Ironwood shouted and grabbed the man's attention.

"From now on, until you find Ruby Rose and bring her back to Beacon Academy, Yang Xiao Long is your temporary master, understood?" The General asked before Onmyō nodded.

Onmyō turned to face Yang before getting on one knee, one hand behind his back and the other with his palm on his chest as he sorta bowed to Yang, "My lord, do you have any orders for me?" He asked.

Yang blinked in confusing, only to blush when he kissed her hand like she was royalty or something.

"Uh… bring Ruby back here at any cost, I want her back alive." Yang said, not sure what to say exactly.

"Understood by lord… will we need the rest of your team?" Onmyō asked.

"Yes, I will go tell Weiss and Blake about this." Yang said calmly, her blushing fading away.

"Then I shall go get transportation ready…" Onmyō said before suddenly disappearing from the room in the blink of an eye.

"Well then… I better get going too…" Yang said, not really sure of what to say exactly.

"Miss Long…" Ozpin said, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"I would be careful when you see what Onmyō has in mind for transportation…" He said making Yang raise an eyebrow.

**A few minutes later behind the Academy**

"What… The… HELL?!" Yang shouted at what laid in front of her eyes. Blake and Weiss had nothing to say as their mouths just hit the floor.

"Oh my lord, I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon, I was just about to put the riding saddles on her…" Onmyō said walking towards them.

"You think we can ride… that THING?!" Weiss shouted in shock and confusion.

"I see no problem with it, I am a capable driver or direction giver considering this is not a machine we are talking about…" Onmyō said.

"But that's… that's…" Blake started.

"A GIANT NEVERMORE!" All three of them shouted in sync, pointing at the large nevermore in front of them.

The Grimm looked at them and ruffled its feathers before opening its beak and made a tiny screeching noise.

"Oh you hurt her feelings…" Onmyō said before walking up to the Nevermore and pet the side of its face.

"That thing is a girl?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, but I don't mean to be so quick about this, but we must hurry, your friend could be in great trouble." Onmyō said before grabbing onto the Nevermore's small amount of fur on her neck and climbed up before he was sitting on her lower neck.

"You expect me to ride that thing? No way!" Weiss said shaking her head.

"If not for the circumstances, I would agree, but Ruby comes first…" Yang said before climbing up and sat behind Onmyō.

Blake walked up to the Nevermore and looked at it in the eyes before hissing at it like a cat, making the Nevermore give a silent squawk in surprise and confusion. Onmyō held out a hand for Blake who took it and was lifted off the ground and thrown into the before landing right behind Yang.

"No, I will not ride such an abomination…" Weiss said looking away, head held high while her arms were crossed.

The Nevermore let out a sound similar to that of whining.

"I mean no harm Ms. Schnee, but it seems you hurt her feelings again… you are so cold..." Onmyō said.

"I rode one of those things before and it did not turn out well!" Weiss said.

"Well too bad you're already on her…" Onmyō said, making Weiss open her eyes and look to see them already in the air, making her scream her head off in surprise and shock.

After flying around for a while, looking down, Onmyō actually got up as they were still in the air and pointed to a spot that was not as covered with trees, but still had some before the Nevermore just circled around that area.

"Is that where you think Ruby is?" Yang asked.

"No…" Onmyō said with a serious face.

"Then what is it?" Blake asked.

"I know it's Ruby, I smell human blood with the tiniest hint of roses…" Onmyō said.

"Alright, set us down." Weiss said.

"No can do, there are too many trees around this area and if Etren were to land, we could end up crushing Ruby because Etren is the biggest Nevermore you will ever seen…" Onmyō said casually.

"Then we have to sky jump?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much, do you need _help_ getting off Etren?" Onmyō asked chuckling.

"Hmph, I'm fine…" Weiss said before jumping off the Nevermore and into the forest.

"Etren? Is that the name you're going to call this Nevermore?" Yang asked, making Onmyō nod.

"Well my lord, and Blake… I shall see you down below…" Onmyō said before taking a bow and jumped off.

"My lord?" Blake repeated in question.

"Shut up…" Yang said jokingly before jumping off herself

"Ok…" Blake said before jumping off, while the Nevermore just kept circling around the area.

Yang didn't land that far from where everyone else was, though she seemed to be the farthest back for some reason. She almost made it up to the group when Onmyō stepped in front of her.

"My lord… Yang… you don't want to see this…" Onmyō said, holding Yang's shoulders tightly.

Yang's eyes widened, knowing that something bad happened just from that. She pushed Onmyō aside and ran forward to see Weiss trying not to vomit and what seem like cry, while Blake had her forearm against a tree, with her head leaning on her forehead with her eyes closed as she slowly shook her head.

Yang suddenly stopped at the sight in front of her.

There laid only the upper half of Ruby Rose's torso. Her chest ripped open and appeared to have been feasted on, her throat bitten into as a large chunk of her throat was gone, and her left arm was completely ripped off, blood and guts everywhere. The lower half was nowhere to be seen, but Onmyō kept looking at a pile of fly covered mush of what appeared to be organs such as the liver and kidneys, along with the heart and lungs. They looked like they were regurgitated back out after being eaten. Ruby's eyes were blank but had the expression of pain and sorrow was easily written on her face.

"R-Ruby… no…" Yang said, taking a few steps, her body shaking.

Onmyō turned away from the moment, only to catch something off in the distance, he walked over to it and picked it up, finding Ruby's weapon, now without an owner, Crescent Rose.

"There's not single drop of blood on this… Ruby went down unable to defend herself as it was probably too far out of reach, she was unlucky to think this forest would have been better than at Vale…" Onmyō said softly, making sure Yang or her friends did not hear him.

He looked to his left and saw something black sticking out of the bushes. He pulled it out and saw that it was a beat up fedora.

"Why are you here?" Onmyō asked himself before spinning the hat once before it vanished in thin air. "I think I might have to resort to that old move…" Onmyō said as he took of his gloves, watching as Yang was now on her knees right next to Ruby, crying her lungs out. Blake hadn't moved or done anything different, and Weiss was trying to not cry though was starting to fail.

"Ruby, my little sister… I'm sorry I didn't keep a better eye on you…" Yang said through the quivering and sniffling as her voice just kept getting more and more consumed by her cries.

All of a sudden, Yang felt some sort of numerous amount of strings pull at her body before pulling her off the ground and slamming her into a tree, as the strings tightened around Yang and the tree. Yang looked at her body to see she could not move it at all, she looked at Blake and Weiss to see them in the same predicament, the only one that wasn't tied up to a tree was Onmyō who walked up to Ruby's corpse.

"Onmyō! Get us down from here!" Yang shouted.

"I'm sorry my lord, but if you want Ruby back alive then I can't do that…" Onmyō said, reaching inside his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Though… I might run out of aura before I can finish, so Ruby might be missing an organ or two.. maybe a leg…" Onmyō said before showing that he pulled out Crescent Rose in its folded form, only to get it unfolded all the way and held the blade next to Ruby's head.

"Onmyō! Stop! NOW!" Yang shouted, her anger starting to rise as she felt like he knew what he was about to do.

"I cannot do that my lord, your orders are to bring back Ruby alive…" Onmyō said.

"STOP IT!" Weiss shouted as she struggled to get the strings broken.

"I apologize if Ruby can never walk again…" Onmyō said before raising the scythe weapon over his head with one hand.

"STOP!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red, and the air started to get hotter, and the tree started to get scorched as her hair started to produce a fire-like aura.

Onmyō did not listen to Yang's pleads and rammed the blade of Ruby's weapon into it's master's chest.

Yang had her eyes wide open before her aura flared up like crazy as she screamed in anger while tears fell down her face.

Onmyō sniffed the air and then turned to Yang with wide eyes who struggled like crazy to break free of the strings.

"What a delicious smelling aura you have… Yang…" Onmyō said before slowly making his way to Yang who couldn't break free.

"FUCK OFF YOU DISHONORING PIECE OF SHIT!" Yang shouted before her aura flared up even more and caught the tree on fire.

All of a sudden, Onmyō was in front of Yang with a grin on his face.

"Hungry…" Onmyō said as his dark blue eyes started to turn blood red as he licked his lips.

"Then go eat that damn chicken you call a Nevermore!" Yang shouted before Onmyō grabbed Yang's cheeks and held her head still.

"Weiss, I have a bad feeling about this we need to do something!" Blake shouted to Weiss while both of them tried to struggle out of the strings.

"Hang on, I might have an idea… but it's going to be hard…" Weiss said closing her eyes and started to concentrate.

"I haven't had a meal this big for a long time… and its time to dig in…" Onmyō said before kissing Yang whose aura flared up much more in anger.

Onmyō kissed Yang for about 3 minutes straight, that's when Yang's aura and flames started to die and fade, and Yang could be heard to have been breathing hard. Onmyō then broke the kiss and stepped back for a moment before relaxing and taking a deep breath. Yang looked like she just fought to her limit, she was breathing heavily, sweating, hot breath, and red face.

"Oh it feels good to be so full… even though this is not enough to fill me entirely…" Onmyō said before his eyes turned back to a dark blue. "Well, time to fulfil the Master's request…" Onmyō said before making his way back to Ruby with her scythe's blade inside her.

"D-don't… please…" Yang begged, her voice weak.

But the moment Onmyō grabbed Ruby's scythe he glowed black and white, the scythe glowed red, and Ruby glowed a black and bright red. This went on for a few minutes before Onmyō's eyes suddenly widened as they also shook like crazy. Onmyō looked up at his forehead to see blood between his eyes before he let go of Ruby's scythe which still glowed red and so did Ruby's body. Onmyō fell to the ground, a rock shot by Weiss's glyph went through his skull and killed him.

The strings attached to everyone faded away and Weiss and Blake quickly ran over to Ruby's body and pulled out the scythe in Ruby and then helped Yang up as she seemed to worn out to even stand straight.

"That was some smart thinking Weiss..." Blake said smiling.

"It just came to me…" Weiss replied before she heard the sounds of something squishy moving against another squishy object.

The team looked and saw Ruby's body glow a bright red before she somehow started to recover her missing body parts and pretty fast actually.

"R-Ruby?!" Yang shouted before quickly making her way to her suddenly healing sister, leaving Weiss and Blake behind in surprise.

"How…" Weiss started before hearing some grunting and looked at Onmyō whose hand started twitching.

"My… using a rock, added with one of your glyphs… that was quite smart of you Miss Schnee…" Onmyō said as his body start to rise off the ground at an angle, his ankles still touching the ground. It looked almost like a puppet being lifted back on its feet without strings, or someone on an observation table that goes 90 degrees.

"W-what the fuck?!" Yang said looking at Onmyō as he got flat on his feet and stood straight up.

"I apologize for stabbing Ruby like that, but it was the only way…" Onmyō said turning to face Yang, "Do forgive me for disobeying you commands, but you wanted Ruby back alive so I could not do this any other way…" He said getting on one knee and lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"You… did that… for this?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Yes, this is known as advanced healing. In order to do it, one must use an object that the injured one has used very often and stick it inside their body, then the one doing the healing must drive their aura through the object and into the person's body." Onmyō said, clarifying as to what he was doing.

"In order for me to do this, I had to use Ruby's scythe. I could not just use my aura directly on her or otherwise my aura would have interfered with her own and she would have blown up. It would have been like putting water in a glass jar, then pressuring the jar with air, the result would have been the glass exploding from too much pressure. But if the air pressed in the glass jar was used with a little spout or long thin point, and it was carbon instead of air, the carbon would have mixed with the water and created carbonated water." Onmyō stated.

"So… you used the scythe… as some sort of transferring device?" Blake asked.

"Precisely, I used Ruby's scythe to not only move my aura into her body, but to also mix the two together as her scythe carried some of her aura, that is why it must be an object the injured as used several times, and why it must be inside the body. If I were to just make Ruby have contact with the scythe, the healing would not have been as efficient and would have not been enough. I do hope you forgive me for my actions my lord…" Onmyō said lowering his head straight to the ground as he kneeled.

Yang made a fist before punching Onmyō in the back of the head, making him hit the ground.

"Apology somewhat accepted, but I guess I could understand that if you told us I would have not allowed it…" Yang said tightening her gloves.

"Thank you my lord…" Onmyō said getting up to show that he had no wound whatsoever on his forehead, not even a scar of where the hole was.

"So then what was that about with the whole kissing Yang thing?" Weiss asked.

"Oh that, well you see I was greatly low on aura and a way to replenish aura is by eating food, another way is to absorb aura around you but that is slower than eating. Sadly I was so low on aura I started to get the two mixed up and upon my master's rise in anger and aura, I lost it and decided to take her aura." Onmyō said licking her lips.

"So the kiss was a way to transfer my aura into your own body, but why did you not blow up like you said?" Yang asked, her sweating and breathing becoming normal.

"Well, I have much more aura "space" then everyone, so your aura was not enough to fill me up, and I am capable of changing someone's aura into my own, but not the other way around. And master…" Onmyō said with a slight grin, making Yang raise an eyebrow. "I was not expecting you to fight back with such little effort, or even be one hell of a french kisser…" Onmyō said before Yang blushed before Weiss and Blake started giggling.

"And just to let you know, Ruby was not dead… yet. She was just recently attacked, I'd say the Grimm that attacked her left a few minutes before we came, the blood is too fresh, the flies are small in terms of numbers with time, and the smell of death has not yet come. He heart may have stopped, but her aura still resides within her body, and now that the advance healing is taking place she will be back to normal." Onmyō said before taking off his jacket.

"That's right, how is Ruby doing…?!" Weiss said as she turned to look at Ruby only to jerk her head away and cover her eyes as she blushed, seeing her leader naked.

Onmyō covered the exposed part of Ruby up with his jacket, as she was almost fully healed, her right foot was almost complete.

"Will Ruby be ok?" Blake asked.

"She will be, the advance healing allows anyone being healed to be at their best upon a full recovery. But this cannot bring back the dead, so remember that." Onmyō said, tying the sleeves of the jacket around Ruby's waist so to hold the jacket in place just as Ruby's last toe was fully healed.

"She is now fully recovered, but will not wake up for several hours. We'll take her back to the Academy and put her in your team's dorm seeing as it would be indecent to take an unc-..." Onmyō stopped and turned his head behind him, a dead serious look in his eyes.

He got up and walked away from everyone before a rustling was heard and a giant Deathstalker came charging out and into sight, smashing tree's and running over bushes, it's armor cracked almost everywhere, but fully together.

The Deathstalker ran up to Onmyō who stood there without even moving a single muscle. The Deathstalker raised up its stinger as it ran and struck down, sending it towards Onmyō who didn't even move a muscle before the Deathstalker suddenly stopped moving completely, even the stinger.

"Get out of here…" Onmyō said, his voice filled with authority.

The Deathstalker took a few steps back before Onmyō took a few steps forward.

"I said… GET OUT OF HERE!" Onmyō shouted, making the Deathstalker turn tail and run away.

"Sorry about that…" Onmyō said turning to face the group who were all in surprise as Onmyō just managed to scare of a Deathstalker. "Let's get you out of here…" Onmyō said as he walked over to Ruby and picked her up with both arms before whistling loudly.

The Nevermore still circling around the area gave a caw before landing not too far from them, but not too close.

**Several Hours Later, Onmyō's own Dorm**

Onmyō sat in on the chair next to his desk in his rather large room, the lights off and the moonlight being the only source through the open window, allowing a soft breeze to enter the room, the room having a soft blue tint from the light. Onmyō was just staring at the fedora he found in Emerald Forest, he could not take his eyes off it for some reason as it laid on his desk. He slowly reached out to grab the fedora and just when he was only a few inches from grabbing it, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter…" He said as he pulled his hand back.

The door slowly opened and allowed the hallway's yellow light to fill part of the room. There in the doorway stood Yang in her usual clothing.

"Miss Long? What are you doing here visiting me at such a late hour? It's almost past curfew…" Onmyō asked as Yang walked into the room, closed the door and sat on the end of the large queen size bed.

"Ruby just woke up, Weiss and Blake are telling them what happened as we speak." Yang said calmly.

"Did she? Well then I would have been suspecting that you would be hugging her to death as we speak.." Onmyō joked.

"I did, for a long time actually, but I wanted to talk to you before curfew came… it was hard to find where you room was here in Beacon…" Yang said looking around. "So roomy, it must be twice the size of our room…" She said in a bit of surprise.

"Yes, because I am working with Master Ironwood, I am allowed to sleep in one of the more luxury rooms, which is usually only for royalty or high members of society that come here to visit Beacon Academy." Onmyō said getting up and pushing in his desk chair before sitting down next to Yang.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Couldn't it have waited till morning or during class time tomorrow?" Onmyō asked.

"Well...a few questions could have, but I mostly wanted to apologize for hitting you in the forest… and for my behavior towards you when I thought you were just harming Ruby instead of healing it…" Yang said, sounding like she was holding back some tears.

"Well I did deserve that punch for acting on my own and disobeying your orders, and your behavior towards me actually helped me…" Onmyō said smiling.

"How did my behavior help you exactly? It may have fed you the aura needed to safe Ruby, but…" Yang said before Onmyō put a finger to her lips and shh her for a moment.

There was a knock on the door and Onmyō told them to enter before General Ironwood came inside with someone holding a large metal suitcase.

"Oh, is it time already Captain?" Onmyō asked.

"Yes it…" General Ironwood started before he noticed Yang sitting next to him. "Miss Long…" He said making Yang sort of tighten up as she felt a cold stare from the General.

"Let her stay, she came to tell me how Ruby is doing, just get this over with and we can resume talking… curfew as not yet hit… even if it is only a few minutes away…" Onmyō said as he took off his white shirt and tossed it to the side.

"Very well…" Ironwood said with a snap of his finger before the person with the metal suitcase walked up to Onmyō and set the suitcase behind Onmyō and Yang before they opened it.

Yang couldn't get a good look at what was inside the suitcase but was then saw the person who was wearing one of those sanitary masks and gloves pull out a glowing green glass bottle. They screwed a needle to the end and then tapped the glass before squirting some of the liquid out, they then did it with another bottle, setting the previous one on the bed carefully.

They then carried the needle full of the green stuff over to Onmyō side and lifted his arm before injecting the needle into Onmyō's side and pressed on the part that let the green substance into Onmyō's body.

"Uh, General… what are you giving to Onmyō?" Yang asked.

"A medication that allows Onmyō to rest at night and helps him stay fit…" Ironwood answered.

"Fit?" Yang repeated.

"It's full of nutrients and minerals that the human body needs, my body has been having trouble get the amount I need to survive when I eat, so the only way to get them is by injection…" Onmyō said before he tilted his head and the person injected the second needle inside his neck.

As soon as they had empty that container, the man put his equipment back inside the suitcase and walked over to Ironwood.

"We're done, we added a longer dosage so we won't need to visit you till the end of the week. and Miss Long, do not tell anyone about what happened with Ruby in the forest, that stays between you and your teammates. Do not stay too long… and goodnight…" General Ironwood said before he and the other person walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Right, sorry about that interruption, you were asking me about how your behavior helped me?" Onmyō said, starting up the conversation again.

"R-right, how did my anger help you?" Yang asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Onmyō asked leaning into Yang's ear with a whisper.

Yang nodded.

"I am… someone that is advance in terms of aura. I have a large aura and can use it to thousands upon thousands of degrees in usages. I can create that string like substance you have noticed, the same stuff that I used to bind you and everyone else to the trees, I can also do that advance healing and thousands of other stuff. But with all this comes with a price, I need aura constantly considering I use it everyday, but I have recently been running on fumes. So when I felt your aura rise when you got angry, I craved it." Onmyō said calmly.

"Isn't there some other way you can obtain aura quickly?" Yang asked.

"I could have taken the aura from the trees around us, but I might have taken half of the forest out and still not be full. Another is the air, it carries aura freely, but if I were to do that you and everyone else wouldn't be able to breath within a long radius. Your aura was the best around at the time, and I apologize for almost draining you entirely." Onmyō said.

"It's alright, you said that you could also eat and gain aura back?" Yang asked.

"Yes, though that requires actually sitting down and eating something, the nutrients, fats, and other substances turn into aura. I obtain more aura that way than other methods, that's why I kissed you, because I obtain more aura from you directly." Onmyō said.

"Now I have a question…" Onmyō asked.

"Why did you french kiss me halfway through that kiss?" Onmyō asked.

"That's something an old boyfriend of mine did. Whenever I got angry at him he would just passionately kiss me and I would lose my anger at him no matter what it was he made me angry for. We usually did french kissing so I sorta got caught up in the moment after my aura started to drop. I guess I just sorta mistook you for him a minute…" Yang said before Onmyō chuckled.

"I see, well whatever the cause of you dumping him must have been something very strong if he could calm you down with a kiss…" Onmyō said smiling.

"Have you ever fell in love?" Yang asked curiously.

"Me? No, I don't think I require such things…" Onmyō said casually.

"Why not?" Yang asked tilting her head.

"Well… you could say I just think it weighs you down. I just never had the chance to experience true love yet…" Onmyō said as he looked at Yang.

"I see… then does that mean…?" Yang started before Onmyō chuckled.

"My, open minded and curious are we?" Onmyō asked before Yang chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"S-sorry, I guess I got carried away, just trying to keep the conversation going, you know?" Yang said now a bit worried she made it somewhat awkward.

"Well to answer your curiosity, no I am not… I lost it a long time ago…" Onmyō said looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah… how old are you?" Yang asked laying down on the bed with her feet hanging over the edge.

"25 or so… I don't really keep track…" Onmyō said.

"You're 25 and you're taking first year classes?" Yang said surprised.

"I guess, I am a new student here so do remember that… but I can't answer personal questions about my life other than that." Onmyō said looking at Yang, his dark blue eyes somehow brighter than before as they shined and glowed in the blue tinted room.

"I also wanted to tell you one last thing…" Yang said, making a fist.

"What is that?" Onmyō asked before Yang pulled him down onto the bed and sat on him, holding both his hands down.

"I wanted to say thank you… for saving Ruby..." Yang said as she started to blush.

"You're very much welcome Miss Long, but why did that require you to get on top of me?" Onmyō asked casually.

"I-I wanted to somehow show you my gratitude in a better way than just saying thank you… but I have no idea what you are interested in and I'm low on money… so…" Yang said looking away for a moment.

"I see… you plan to show your gratitude with you body… but…" Onmyō said before flipping the tables around and sat on top of Yang, "I wouldn't expect this to come from a young lady…" Onmyō said with small grin before Yang was back on top.

"Unlike Weiss, I am a girl that likes to party, I've dated thousands of men, so this not new to me, but…" Yang said looking away before Onmyō took the top once more.

"But you find it somewhat humiliating that you have no other way of showing gratitude other than giving up your body?" Onmyō asked before Yang attempted to get back on top, only for them to roll off the bed together.

"It's because I don't know you well…" Yang said blushing.

"I see, are you sure you want to do this? I will not mind but it will cause you to stay here for the night…" Onmyō said calmly, "Can't you wait till another time? I do not really care…" Onmyō asked.

Yang looked away, in deep thought and didn't say anything for awhile.

"I'm not in a relationship with anyone at the moment… and I feel like it be best to just get this over with as soon as possible…" Yang said, still not looking at Onmyō.

"Well then…" Onmyō said as he thought it over.

Several minutes passed before Yang had enough and pulled both him and herself up onto the bed entirely, with her back on top of Onmyō, but this time she grabbed one of Onmyō's hands and placed it against her breast for him to grip.

"I guess this is your answer…" Onmyō said chuckling.

"I have never seen a man take so long to think about such things…" Yang silently said to herself as she didn't make eye contact with Onmyō as she blushed.

"_Blushing because of self-embarrassment, I guess this is the first time she has ever had to repay someone like this…"_ Onmyō thought before smiling. "Well then, shall I make the next move or will you?" Onmyō asked.

**Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin pressed a button on his holographic computer screen and the monitor watching Onmyō's room turned black. "Why did you not want to stop them from continuing? Is there a side of you that you aren't showing General?" Ozpin asked, somewhat jokingly.

"My personal affairs are not for you to concern yourself Ozpin, I just figured that if Yang Xiao Long and Onmyō start to grow a rather mature and loving relationship, we can use that in case Onmyō decides to go rogue…" General Ironwood said calmly.

"I hope you do not plan to harm any of my students, and whether or not those two grow attached to each other, you will be held responsible for getting Miss Long pregnant... if that happens that is." Ozpin said as he looked at the General.

"I know I had the choice to interfere at any moment, but whatever happens, I will take full responsibility for it…" The General said.

"_Uh… sir…"_ An electronic voice said coming from somewhere.

"What is it?" Ironwood said as he brought his watch to his mouth.

"_We, uh… are starting to hear moaning… sir… should we breach the room?" _The same voice said from the watch.

"Negative, go back to your camps and call it a day." Ironwood said.

"_A-affirmative…" _The voice said, an "Oh God" being heard in the background before the watched beeped and went silent.

"You are taking a really big gamble General... do try and not over do it…" Ozpin said.

"I assure you everything will go to plan…" Ironwood said before he walked to the elevator and pushed the button before the doors opened and he stepped inside before the doors closed on him.

"You have no idea how dangerous this plan is…" Ozpin said to himself.

After a few minutes passed, Ozpin looked at the monitor section of his holographic screen and pressed a button on it before Onmyō's room was shown, the audio quickly changed to mute. He watched the event for a moment before noticing something. His eyes drifted away from the bed and down at Onmyō's desk right on the fedora. It started to produce a black cloud around the fedora.

"What in the world?" Ozpin asked himself.

The cloud drifted away from the fedora, off the desk and onto the floor before moving its way to the bed. It crawled up the bed and was just about to reach the two, but stopped and suddenly pulled back before fading away.

Ozpin rewound the footage a bit and watched as the cloud was about to touch Yang and Onmyō, when a little bit of it touched the moonlight on the bed before pulling back and fading away.

"Odd.." Ozpin said before turning off the monitor and then shutting down his computer. "But… that's Ironwood's business… I have to get my sleep right now…" He said with a yawn as he took his coffee cup with him to the elevator.


	7. Black Strings

**Chapter 7**

****

**Hello everyone! Happy Thanksgiving also! So I just wanted to post this chapter to keep you all entertained for this holiday! The last chapter was a bit long so you most likely enjoyed that. Though this chapter will not be as long I'm sure of that. So either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review. It could be about the story or even how your day went, I honestly don't care. Now enjoy...**

Yang moaned and covered her eyes with the bed sheets, only to still be met with the sun shining through the window. She moaned just a little more before releasing a sigh, as she knew that she could not fall asleep with the sunlight beating down on her face. She sat up, her vision adjusting to light and focusing after her long sleep, before she found out she was in Onmyō's room.

She looked to her right, being on the right side of the bed, Onmyō slept on the left, but Onmyō was not there. She looked at the nightstand, hoping to see an alarm clock or something so she could figure what time it was, but the only thing on the nightstand was a broken, smashed to pieces alarm clock.

She yawned and stretched her arms before the bedsheets slipped down and her chest became exposed. She almost forgot about what happened and almost screamed, but didn't and calmed down. She pulled the bedsheets above her chest and held onto it before getting up and looked around, now that the room was lit up.

Onmyō's room was rather spacious but pretty fancy. It had the large bed which was softer than Yang's own bed back home, a giant wardrobe, a nice desk, it's own bathroom, a couch with a TV, and a movie player.

Yang walked up to the desk and picked up a note, it was from Onmyō.

_To Miss Yang Xiao Long,_

_The day has started and I have failed to wake you up for classes. I decided to let you sleep in and not disturb your slumber. My alarm clock should wake you up,_

_but if for some reason that fails to either go off or wake you up, I left the curtains open to allow sunlight into the room. That should wake you up, if that fails then _

_I'm afraid you'll sleep through the day, and my have to __**pay**_ _me in some form or manner…_

Yang paused and hoped he didn't mean it in a specific way, seeing as she was almost broke. But then she continued reading.

_I'm joking, I do not require payment of any sort, your company and that nice chat we had before "you know what" is enough. But either way, when the sunlight reaches that window it is about time for lunch here at the school. I snuck inside the academy's laundry room and stole a school uniform for you, seeing as mine would be too big for you and it would be rude to sneak into your team's dorm and take your own. I left it in the bathroom for you so you can find it there, your old clothes are next to them and it would be best that you take them to your dorm once you head out. You can also use the shower if you like, you did heat up the room like a sauna and sweat a lot. If my assumption is right, you told your teammates you would visit me, considering you are not up, they will come over to me at lunch where they will say thank you to me personally and then ask if I know where you are. I'll tell them that you slept in the guest bed that comes out of the wall considering it was past curfew by the time you got here. So don't worry about anything, I have it covered._

_Onmyō_

Yang set the note down and looked at the window to see the sunlight covering the entire bed. She dropped the sheets and stretched a bit before doing the splits and popped a few joints.

"For someone so elegant or whatever it's called, he was pretty wild last night…" Yang said as she got back on her feet before burning the note to ashes in the trash bin in the corner. "Can't leave any evidence…" She said.

She walked over the bathroom door and opened it before stepping inside and saw the school clothes neatly folded on the counter, and her clothes from last night folded next to them. She closed the door and walked in front of the counter and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was fine and her hair didn't have anything in it, she seemed pretty clean, but smelled like BO.

She was about to turn on the faucet for the stand up shower, which was actually next to a tub-and-shower, when she heard footsteps from the outside the bathroom. She slowly made her way back to the bathroom and locked the door before kneeling and putting her ear against the door.

"It's not here sir!" A voice said, unable to be heard as the door muffled the voice a little bit.

"Have you searched the entire room?" Another voice asked.

"Not the bathroom sir!" The first voice said.

"Then search there." The second voice said before the first voice said yes.

Yang quickly looked around before she grabbed her clothes and put them inside the cabinet space below the counter before unlocking the door and slipping inside the cabinet herself, the fit being small as she had to lay on her side while scrunched up, but with enough space for her to fit inside.

A few second after she closed the cabinet door, the bathroom door opened and she heard the sound of boots entering the room. She stayed as silent as she could as she heard the sound of the boots move around the room. She slowly pushed the door slightly opened and peeked out of a crack to see a man in some sort of combat armor searching the room, looking inside the bathroom's closet.

"_Good thing I didn't hide in there…"_ Yang said in her mind.

The man in armor, seeming to be a soldier suddenly closed the door shut to reveal that he was wearing a gas mask to cover his face. He then looked around a bit more before standing in front of the counter. He then kneeled and Yang closed the door and stayed as silent as possible, hoping that wasn't about to open the cabinet door open.

"It doesn't seem to be here, let's go…" Someone outside the bathroom said.

"Roger." The soldier in the bathroom said before a few more "Rogers" followed and the footsteps got softer and farther away.

After several minutes, Yang crawled herself out of cabinet and checked outside the bathroom by poking her head out before closing the bathroom door.

"What the hell were those guy's doing in here, and how did they get in here?" Yang asked herself. "Well I should tell Onmyō right away, but I got to get cleaned up first…" Yang said walking back inside the shower and turning the hot water on.

**Caffeteria **

"And then I blacked out, I don't remember what happened next until I woke up in Weiss's bed." Ruby said to Onmyō who was calmly listening to Ruby's story.

"I see… so you have no idea where you found this hat?" Onmyō asked, pulling out the worn out fedora.

"No, I have no idea where you even got that… like I said, I only remember wondering through the forest before blacking out." Ruby repeated.

"I see, well I found this hat next to your weapon when we found you, so I just was curious as to where you might have gotten it…" Onmyō said putting the fedora inside his jacket.

"Well I wish I could tell you where that came from, I really feel like I'm in debt to you…" Ruby said honestly.

"Oh that's quite alright, I was just following Miss Lo- I mean… Yang's orders." Onmyō said, remembering that Ruby and her friends wanted to call them by their first name. "Besides, Yang showed me all of your gratitude last night after Ruby woke up. There is no reason to go out of your way for me." Onmyō said smiling.

"Would it be ok if you could spar with me next class period?" Ruby asked.

"Are you well enough to fight? I might have brought back your limbs and life, but it be most likely bad as you are still recovering somewhat mentally and spirtitually." Onmyō asked, wanting to be sure that Ruby was ok.

"I should be fine, I don't know why you would think I wouldn't be ok mentally or spiritually, whatever that means." Ruby answered.

"You may not remember the Grimm attacking right now, but any similar movements that almost replicate a Grimm's movement might trigger a flashback. As for spiritually, your aura is most likely lower than usual, you may feel fine now, but that's because the aura you are feeling is mine which is stronger and... richer in taste or skill..." Onmyō said, trying to word that last part right.

"You sure do know a lot about aura. Is that what that what the black string is made out of?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I know more than anyone when it comes to aura. I use mine which is vast in quantity and strength as a weapon and tool for other things such as healing. The strings are highly concentrated lines of aura that connect from one hand to the other, observe..." Onmyō said before he held up his hands above the table.

He clapped his hands together and than pulled them apart to reveal the strings on all fingers, even the thumb. He pulled his hands apart and the strings grew, the black color shining off lights. The strings then fades before Onmyō put his hands back down.

"Awsome! Do you think you could teach me to do that?!" Ruby asked with a big smile on her face.

Onmyō chuckled, "Your aura is too small for such an advance technique in aura manipulation..." Onmyō said before his eyes went wide for a second, then back to normal.

"Aura manipulation? There's a name for this stuff already?" Blake asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes..." Onmyō said, not saying anything more.

No body said anything, the sound of the other students eating and talking were the only things breaking the silence. Onmyō seemed to no longer be able to keep eye contact with anyone at the table.

"So, why is it called aura manipulation? Wouldn't it be just using aura?" Weiss asked, being the one to try and start up the conversation again.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that..." Onmyō said now looking at everyone.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not allowed to..." Onmyō said before the group went quite.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said walking up to the group, revealing that it was Yang in "her" school uniform.

"Yang, about time you got out of bed, lunch is almost over!" Ruby said, glad that her sister was here to break the silence.

"I know… I'm as hungry as could be and they closed the lunch stands!" Yang said, pointing to the area where everyone got their food, seeing people clean up.

"Well that's what you get for sleeping so late…" Weiss said shaking her head.

"It's not my fault Onmyō kept me up all night with his snoring…" Yang said, taking a seat.

"Actually, that was you… I don't mean to be rude but you sounded like a chainsaw last night." Onmyō said before everyone but Yang giggled.

"Hahahaha… you actually have a sense of humor… I thought you were all gentlemen…" Yang said, acting like he was funny.

"I am not just a gentlemen for the record… I am much more when you get to know me..." Onmyō said with an almost seeable grin on his face.

The bell rang and everyone got up and started to walk towards the trash cans where they dumped their leftover food and put their tray's in the dishwashing room.

**Miss Glenda Goodwitch's Class, Sparring Matches**

"And that's enough…" Professor Goodwitch said as the two student both got up with grunts, clutching their sides before limping over to each other and shaking hands before walking out of the arena, both of them having an arm over the other, laughing and talking about the fight.

"Next up, we have Ruby Rose and Onmyō…" Professor Goodwitch said, reading the name over and over again just to see if she didn't miss the man's last name.

"Best be good to stop searching while you can mam…" Onmyō said as he walked into the arena. "I don't have a last name…" He added as he put on his gloves.

"_Is that him… the guy that cut Cardin Winchester's arms off before somehow healing them back together?" "I heard he fought Grimm in the city single handed" "Rumors are going around that he tamed a Nevermore…" _ Some of the students in the stadium whispered to one another.

Onmyō stared at those in the stadium, making a 'tch' before looking in front of him to see Ruby in her actual combat attire, Cresent Rose laying on her shoulder.

"Now I know what happened to Mr. Winchester Onmyō, so if that happens again I will not tolerate it. Especially to Ruby who has had it rough for a first year student." Professor Goodwitch said to Onmyō.

"_You don't know the half of it…"_ Ruby said rolling her eyes

"Understood mam…" Onmyō said calmly.

"Very well then… The fight will begin in three… two... " Professor Goodwitch blew on her whistle to signal the match had started.

Ruby got Crescent Rose ready and pulled the trigger before launching herself to Onmyō. She got her scythe ready for a swing as she flew through the air, pulling the trigger as soon as she got close enough and the scythe shot its way through the air and swung towards Onmyō.

But Onmyō lifted his leg closest to the scythe before it blocked the scythe entirely at the handle of the weapon.

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose back and hopped backwards to gain some distance between her and Onmyō.

"_I thought that if I was quick enough I could have done some damage, but I guess I was wrong… but all I have to do is just stay out of those string's range. From what I've seen the person has to be rather close for him to… _eh?" Ruby thought before looking down at Crescent Rose, feeling it be strangely tugged at. She saw black strings wrapped around the weapon that lead to Onmyō's leg.

"YOU CAN CREATE THOSE STRINGS THERE?!" Ruby shouted in surprise before the strings faded and Ruby didn't feel any tugging on her weapon.

"These strings are made of aura, our body is surrounded by aura so your answer is rather simple…" Onmyō said calmly.

"Then I'll just have to stay out of range…" Ruby said before stabbing the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground as she kneeled down and took aim through her scope.

She pulled the trigger and a bullet was sent flying through the air, but as if everything was in slow motion, a black string could be seen moving towards the bullet before cutting through it and into two pieces, both of them passing Onmyō without harming him.

"These strings can be harder and sharper than micro-filament wire… They could cut through anything I please." Onmyō said before a long line of the black strings floated around Onmyō, longer than Ruby has ever seen before and could easily reach her from across the arena.

"Then you're holding back, aren't you?" Ruby asked.

"Somewhat… but I will make it challenging without using this move…" Onmyō said before stomping on the ground for the earth to crack around him.

He stomped again and large chunks of concrete flew up into the air before somehow floating around without being held. Onmyō then punched and kicked the chunks at Ruby who had to dodge out of the way as they smashed into the wall behind her. She then ran at a fast speed, getting behind Onmyō and then firing to take a sharp turn right towards Onmyō, intending to cut him with her speed. But Onmyō did a spin kick and the sole of his foot came into contact with Crescent Rose's blade, not at all cutting into Onmyō's shoe.

Onmyō pushed Crescent Rose down to the ground and pulled and arm back before punching Ruby in the cheek and sent her back a few yards, still holding tightly onto her weapon. Ruby shook off the pain and ran in a circle around Onmyō, picking up speed as she ran.

"_My only option is to get him with my speed, brute strength doesn't seem to work well with him…"_ Ruby thought before looking to see Onmyō gone from where he was just a moment ago.

In a flash, Onmyō was running with Ruby at the same speed. He waved to her before running ahead of her before coming to a complete halt and did a round house kick, intending for Ruby to run into it. Ruby tried to stop but her heels made her slide and she bent low enough that the kick was just above her leaning-back head.

She finally got better traction and came to a complete halt, turning to see Onmyō standing right infront of her. She acted quickly and fired Crescent Rose for it to swing towards Onmyō, but he did nothing as it grew nearer and nearer. Finally, it hit Onmyō, but it did not cut him and the giant scythe came to a complete halt once it hit Onmyō.

"You need to sharpen your blade…" Onmyō said before grabbing Crescent Rose and disarming Ruby of it and then spun it around before swinging the blunt end of the scythe at Ruby, slamming into her side and forcing her into a wall.

Ruby gave a short scream in pain but checked her aura meter to see that it was in the yellow, while Onmyō's was in the… blue?

Onmyō grabbed Ruby by the shirt and tossed her into the middle of the arena. Ruby landed on her feet and thought quickly, she was up against someone that used aura as a main weapon, so why not use her own?

Ruby closed her eyes and focused her aura around the palm of her right hand before feeling a warmth coming from her palm. She opened her eyes and saw a small red ball of aura in her hand, no bigger than the size of a golfball. She looked at Onmyō who looked somewhat surprised before aiming her palm at Onmyō and then released the charge of her aura at Onmyō before the small orb shot like a bullet at Onmyō who reacted quickly and slapped the orb out of the way and let it fly behind him.

A few screams filled the air, Onmyō and Ruby looked at it to see some of the students in the direct line of the orb. Onmyō looked at Goodwitch before suddenly appearing in front of the orb, his back to it before it crashed into his back. It exploded on contact and Onmyō let out a scream before he took a breath after the explosion and looked at Ruby from the stadium.

"Been a while since I've felt another's aura like that…" Onmyō said before making a makeshift gun from his index and middle fingers. "Bang." He said before a black orb the size of a bullet shot out of his fingers and was three times as fast as Ruby's. It shot at Ruby's knee before she fell over in pain and screamed as she clutched her knee. She looked at the knee but she saw no blood or wound but it hurt like hell.

"The match is over, Onmyō is the winner!" Professor Goodwitch said before a hologram with Onmyō's face appeared in the middle of the arena.

Onmyō hopped back down to the arena level and walked over to Ruby while Professor Goodwitch was looking her over.

"It's ok mam, I'll take care of her. I was the one that did the damage to her and will have to be the one that helps her recover…" Onmyō said before picking up Ruby with both arms, bridal style. Ruby actually started to blush as everyone was looking at them, she was completely embarrassed.

"I-I can walk…" Ruby said, trying to get out of Onmyō's grip.

"Nonsense, a lady must never walk on an injury…" Onmyō said before walking out of the arena.

**Team RWBY Dorm, after classes, near bedtime.**

Onmyō had healed Ruby's wounds and walked her to her dorm where she asked him to come inside and stay for a minute and chat with her.

"Absolutely not…" Onmyō said, rejecting Ruby's request.

"But I want to fight like you! I mean slicing things up in half with nothing but your aura? SO AWESOME!" Ruby shouted as she acted like she had strings attached to the end of her finger tips.

"But did you see your destructive power when you used aura in such a condensed form? You practically burned through almost all your aura in that one attack! You would have died the moment you released a second one." Onmyō said strictly.

"PLEEeeeaassee!" Ruby shouted as she flung herself at Onmyō who sat on Yang's bed, forcing him down onto the bed. She started to rub her cheek against Onmyō's chest.

"Ruby, cuteness won't work against someone like me… you're adorable but I don't break under things being cute…" Onmyō said coldly, making Ruby moan and sigh as she walked over and sat on Weiss's bed.

"Sorry where late…" Weiss said walking into the room and stopped a moment to see Onmyō. "...General Ironwood came by to talk to me…" She added before walking over to a desk with a mirror before sitting down and worked on her hair while Yang and Blake walked into the room.

"What did the General have to say?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss, has to go back home and attend some stupid snob party at her family mansion and she won't tell us why!" Yang said throwing her hands in the air before sitting next to Onmyō.

"When are you leaving?" Onmyō asked.

"Tomorrow, seeing as its Friday I have to make a trip home and get ready for everything and then make a trip home monday. I'll be back here around the time classes start on monday." Weiss answered as she let her hair drop from a ponytail to freely fall.

There was a buzzing sound and Onmyō reached into his back pocket and pulled out a holographic phone. Yang tried to peek over and went wide eyed at what he was looking at.

"Looks like Onmyō will be going with you…" Yang said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I've just got a text from my lord saying that I am to escort you and do any command you ask of me…" Onmyō said getting up.

"By lord, he means General Ironwood…" Yang said laying down.

"Well I don't need an escort, and I-..." Weiss stopped when she turned around and saw Onmyō kneeling behind her. An arm behind his back and the other hand on his chest as he leaned forward.

"What is it… my lord…?" Onmyō asked as he looked up at Weiss who just stared at him.

"He did that with me when we went and got Ruby…" Yang spoke up.

"Um… make me my favorite drink I liked as a child before going to bed…" Weiss said, just to test something.

"Yes, my lord…" Onmyō said before getting up and walked out of the room.

After a few minutes of silence Blake broke the silence with a clearing of her throat and said from her bed, "So what was your favorite drink as a kid before going to bed?"

"Warm milk with some honey in it." Weiss said before quickly slipping into her nightgown from behind one of those japanese paper walls people use to change.

"Why that?" Ruby asked.

"Brings back good memories. During some rough times in my family, my father would get angry at me for no reason because of work. My mother would always come into my room after bedtime, seeing me crying, and unable to fall asleep. She would always have a cup of warm milk with honey added into it. After I sipped the thick, yet warm and sweet milk down, my mother would sing me a lullaby and I would fall asleep with no problem." Weiss said as if thinking back then.

"Didn't the…?" Ruby started before Yang held a finger to her lips and sshh Ruby, seeing Weiss had now dazed off into her memories.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Weiss opened it to see Onmyō holding a teacup on a small plate. He entered the room and held out both the plate and the teacup to Weiss who took both and hesitated for a moment, surprised Onmyō was back so soon.

Weiss lifted the cup up and sniffed it before looking at Onmyō before taking a sip of the concoction with her eyes closed. She set the teacup back on the plate and set that on her own personal nightstand. "Adequate…" Weiss said coldly to Onmyō who only bowed.

Before anyone could say the next thing, there was a scream and everyone ran out the door. The screams carried down the hall and several other students stepped outside, all wondering what was going on.

Onmyō ran towards the screams, passing by everyone until he saw a female staring into a dorm room, pale face, mixture of fear and insanity, and the start of hyperventilating was all over her. He slowed and was almost within reach of the student before he could smell blood.

"Get back." Onmyō said gently moving her out of the way and looked into the dorm room to see a limbs and organs splattered everywhere. The walls were covered in blood from head to toe and from what Onmyō could tell, it had to be the blood of about 3 students.

**Onmyō's room, midnight.**

"Three students... " Onmyō said as he wrote down the notes on a piece of paper on his desk. "Two males and one female victims, fourth student is witness… Student, Reland Tonla was the leader of Team REAN, 4th year students. Reland was engaged to Amber Dreab and had plans to get married after graduation. Both of them died, both had engagment rings and Neon Rombal, survivor, claimed that they never took them off for whatever reason. Ethan Carter died alongside Reland and Amber. Ethan had an affair with Amber in their 2nd year here at Beacon, so says friends and Neon. Amber's engagement ring was found missing from her body, the mark on her finger showed she had it on prior to her death. Ring is smaller than average finger, easily able lose if misplaced and forgotten. After the events with Weiss Schnee the Ca- General would like me to investigate this myself… given my experience with death… but I already know the culprit… Grimm… as for what kind and how it wasn't seen as the hallway was a singular hallway for some distance… I'm not sure…" Onmyō continued to write for several minutes, adding clues and possible theories but most of it was already known to him.

He set down his pen and sighed before getting up and pushed his chair in before slowly making his way towards the bed, undressing as he made his way there. But just when Onmyō was about to take off his pants, he clamped his mouth shut with a hand and rushed to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet.

"Something for dinner must not have liked me…" He said before he threw up some more.

After a few minutes, Onmyō got up and cleaned himself up in the sink, but just as he was about to head out, he started violently coughing. The coughing got worse and worse until he coughed something up in his hands that felt like fire to the touch, making his hand jerk back and what ever he coughed up, clattered onto the counter.

Onmyō looked at his hand and saw a small round circle burned into his hand. He looked down at the counter and saw a silver engagement ring with the initials AYD on the inside of the ring, and on the outside was written Amber Yolen Dreab.

"I-Impossible…" Onmyō said as he just stared at the ring for a moment, unable to think at all as his mind rewound the whole day's events as he tried to process how he got that ring and how it got in him.

That's when he heard a growling sound, he heard footsteps and looked to his left, regretting that he left the bathroom door open as he saw a big black creature charge at him with a raised claw.


	8. Insert title here

**Chapter 8**

Ruby hugged Weiss tightly, making Weiss clench up as Ruby had invaded her personal space. "I'm going to miss you!" Ruby shouted as she hugged Weiss tightly.

"Ruby, I'm only going to be gone for a few days, nothing to worry about…" Weiss said with a slight chuckle before she broke away from Ruby's grip.

It was the next day, and Weiss was leaving to go back to the Schnee Manor for something important, she had to take a plane given the number of Grimm and it would be faster with the Schnee's personal family jet which sat behind them. Weiss was saying goodbye to Ruby and the rest, while waiting on Onmyō, who said he would have been here earlier.

"A thousand apologies, I just noticed my alarm clock was broken this morning…" Onmyō said walking up to the group before everyone blinked at him. His casual clothes were gone, and in their place was a suit and tie with a twin-tail coat and white gloves, while his white spiked hair was combed back all the way. "I rushed here as soon as I could without damaging the threads…" He said as he walked next to Weiss and took her bag, "I'll go put this up for you my lord…" Onmyō said before walking up the stairs to the jet's door.

"Looks like you got your own butler…" Yang said grinning.

"Yang, no batman jokes…" Weiss said before Yang let out a moan.

"I've taken care of the luggage master, we should be going now, we are behind schedule." Onmyō said walking up to Weiss as he pulled out a silver pocket watch, opened it and showed it to Weiss.

"I see, take care everyone, and please don't go searching for you know what… just stay in our temporary dorms till everything cools down…" Weiss said before everyone but Blake nodded, who just kept silent. This made Weiss narrow her eyes, but she ended up having to move before she could ask Blake.

Weiss watched from one of the windows as the jet ran down the runway and started to take off, a sad look in her eyes appeared for a moment before something black came out of the corner of her eye.

"You forgot to buckle your seat belt my lord…" Onmyō said as he leaned forward and buckled Weiss's seat belt.

"Thanks…" Weiss said softly as she looked down.

"Is something troubling you?" Onmyō asked.

"N-..." Weiss thought for a moment before sighing, "Yes… yes there is…" Weiss said.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Onmyō asked before Weiss nodded her head, "Shall I prepare drinks?" He asked before Weiss nodded again.

Onmyō took a simple bow before turning around and walked down the cabin to a fridge and opened it before taking a look through it.

"It appears…" "Champagne…" Weiss said, interrupting Onmyō.

"My lord, you're too young to drink…" Onmyō said looking up at Weiss who just had a mean look in her eyes. "Very well…" Onmyō said before reaching into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Champagne. He walked over to the glass rack and got two glasses before walking over to Weiss and pulled a table from within the wall out, and sat across from her, setting everything down onto the table.

"Why did you get two glasses?" Weiss asked.

"You will either drink the whole bottle if I don't stop you, or let a perfectly bottle of Champagne go to waste… so I must make sure neither one happens…" Onmyō said as he pulled out a corkscrew and took out the cork in the bottle before pouring into the glasses. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Onmyō asked calmly.

Weiss took the glass in front of her and sipped the alcohol before setting it down again. "The Schnee family might be famous for its Dust corporation and is highly looked at by nobles and government officials. Though that was honestly just all the work of my father, his father, and so forth…" Weiss said before taking another sip of her drink, "Father was a good man around my infant years, but when the Fanus wanted their rights, Father got more and more aggressive as government officials wanted the Schnee Dust company to give police forces and SWAT Teams stronger and more efficient weapons." Weiss said before taking another sip, Onmyō filled the glass back up as it was getting low.

"Father was peaceful during the conflict and stayed neutral. But the stress caused him to be angry at his family and the servants around him. As you know... the White Fang, have been attacking Schnee Dust company trains and other shipping transportation, all carrying Dust and Crystals. My father basically abused me, the one I needed the most as I was still growing up… he eventually became an alcoholic and shut out the rest of the world, or rather… his family and not his work…" Weiss said before drinking everything in her glass.

"Not only that, but Winter… my sister made fun of me… always calling me Lice and acted like I had Lice in my hair by running away, even scaring off any friends I had over or friends she had over… and when no one was around she would always use me as her little play thing, like a doll. The only reason why she wasn't picked to be the next one to take over the Schnee Dust company was because she didn't want to…" Weiss said before yawning as her eyes got heavier…

"I... I'm basically… returning to…" Weiss said before yawning and rested her head on the table before falling asleep.

"Best to just sleep the way home my lord, instead of drinking there…" Onmyō said putting the sleeping packet he used back in his pocket before he took a sip from his glass. He got up and walked over to a cabinet and opened the door before pulling out a blanket. He walked over to Weiss and pushed a button before her chair reclined, Onmyō set Weiss on the chair completely before taking everything off the table and onto the counter behind him, before putting the table back within the wall, and then put the blanket on Weiss.

He reached for the bottle and sniffed it before looking to his left and right before putting his lips to the end of the bottle and chugged the alcohol down slowly.

**Some time later**

"Master, it's time to get up…" Onmyō said, waking up Weiss with a gentle shake.

"What time is it?" Weiss said with a moan as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"5 minutes past the time we were supposed to originally land, everyone is waiting outside…" Onmyō said as Weiss's chair moved back to normal. He then held out a hand and Weiss took it before leading her out of the jet, and down the stairs to where Weiss saw the beautiful garden of the Schnee manor that was behind the mansion.

There, in front the back end of the house stood an old man with grey hair, a suit similar to Onmyō's, a pocket watch, and a little pin on his suit that had the Schnee family crest on it. There was also a woman in a white dress, and white hair that looked older than Weiss, but not old enough to be in her late 20's. On the end was a man in a complete white suit, and black hair.

Weiss walked up to them, with Onmyō behind her before all three of the people walked up to Weiss.

"Miss Schnee, my have you grown! You look just like Misses Schnee more and more… ho ho ho..." The old man said before letting out a laugh.

"It's good to see you again Walter, are you still in command of this mansion and the servants?" Weiss asked.

"These old bones may not be what they were in their prime, but they have gained experience and I am more than capable of running the mansion for a few more years. As long as you don't go sliding down the laundry shoot that is…" The man named Walter said before letting out that same laugh.

"Yes, little sis… we don't want to see you get hurt…" The woman said walking up to Weiss with a grin on her face. "It's good to see you again…" She said with a chuckle.

"It's good to see too… Winter…" Weiss said, not sounding that pleased.

"Oh! Who's this?" Winter said, losing attention of Weiss and looked at Onmyō who just simply bowed with a smile and said, "Pleasure to meet you all, I am Onmyō…"

"Oh you must be Weiss's fiance! Who would have thought my little sis would have obtained such a handsome man…" Winter said, biting her lip.

"WHAT?! N-NO! He's not my servant, I mean, he's my love, I mean…!" Weiss said before Onmyō put a hand on her shoulder and told her to take a deep breath. Winter's joke affecting her more than intended.

"My master and I are not in a relationship, it would be against rules of a servant to fall in love with their master, and I have no intention of that ever happening…" Onmyō said smiling.

"Oh, so you are a servant then?" Winter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I am very good at serving my lord when they need me…" Onmyō said.

"Then that means you're single…" Winter said before wrapping herself around Onmyō's arm, her breast pressing against Onmyō's arm.

"I may be single, but acting so indecent here would give a bad name for not only you, but for the Schnee family." Onmyō said gently pushing Winter away.

"Well, since you work for Weiss, you'll have to take orders from those older than her… we do outclass her until she becomes head of the family…" The man in white said as he walked up to Onmyō and held out a hand, "Jase Schnee… pleasure to meet my daughter's servant."

"Onmyō… and a pleasure to meet the head man of the Schnee family and it's Dust company." Onmyō said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Do you not have a last name?" Jase asked.

"No sir, I do not…" Onmyō said as they let go of each other's hands.

"I see, well then let us head inside and talk about the celebration…" Jase said, leading the way inside.

**Ballroom**

"Currently the ballroom is being prepped for everything, we are a little ahead of time and should have everything ready by this evening, we actually told everyone that the celebration would be taking place tonight instead of tomorrow." Jase said as they walked through the ballroom.

Servants all over the place stopped what they were doing before they bowed, greeting Jase and Winter while also welcoming Weiss back.

"The celebration is tonight? What caused this?" Onmyō asked.

"Business…" Jase said.

"It's always that way…" Weiss whispered to herself.

"Careful Jane!" A male servant said to a woman who was feather dusting the ceiling around a pillar in the ballroom, standing on top of a tall ladder.

The woman named Jane suddenly screamed as the ladder's back left leg broke off. She fell through the air screaming before she felt herself land softly in someone's arms.

"Are you ok madam?" Onmyō asked, checking over the woman.

"Y-yes… just a little slip is all…" Jane said before Onmyō put her back on her feet.

"Actually, the ladder the broke!" The male servant said.

"Best get that ladder replaced then, no use in using it anymore…" Onmyō said before walking back to Weiss and the rest.

"Your servant is quite handy…" Jase said.

"And fast, I was that fast in my prime once…" Walter added.

"Yes, you are lucky to have such a great servant Weiss…" Jase said.

"I thank you all for the compliments, but we should really be hurrying along right now, given I assume the party will start in only a few hours…" Onmyō said looking at his pocket watch and then out a window to see the sun setting.

"Yes, you two have to get yourselves presentable for tonight's celebration…" Jase said clapping his hands together, "Weiss, your room is your old room, I assume you know where to find it…" He said before Weiss nodded and walked off, Onmyō bowing to Jase and Winter before following Weiss.

**Weiss's Old Bedroom**

Onmyō set the last of Weiss's stuff down and looked at the room, seeing it dimly lit as the setting sun was not facing the windows.

"Master, do you want to pick a dress to wear?" Onmyō asked Weiss who just sat on her old bed and stared off to space.

"Surprise me…" She said softly.

Onmyō gave a simple 'hmp' as an 'ok' and looked through her suitcase which had all her dresses inside. He pulled out this frilly white dress with a poofy skirt that went to the floor, and had odd holes around the neckline.

"That will do, the dress is supposed to carry white roses across the neckline where the holes are…" Weiss said looking at the dress.

"I'll be back with white roses then, in the mean time, do get dressed so not to waste precious time my lord." Onmyō said before leaving the room, having set the dress next to Weiss before leaving.

Weiss sighed and laid in bed, thinking about the mansion and her childhood here.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Weiss's father, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"I was just here to say hello to my youngest daughter, you are also probably wondering why you are here if I didn't tell you what this celebration was for…" Jase said walking up to Weiss's bed.

The room got darker as the sun was setting on the other side of the house. The glow from the window's being the only light source.

"Every year, certain people of a certain event come to celebrate this sacred event that happened so long ago. This is your first time, when people of our family come to age, they are to attend this celebration every year if they can. You are of age my dear Weiss…" Jase said as he walked closer to the bed, reaching for his tie before he loosened it greatly.

Weiss tried to sit up, but she suddenly felt her arms and legs being held down. She looked at her body and saw glyphs holding her limbs down to the bed.

"Father… what are you doing? Let me go!" Weiss shouted only for her father to chuckle.

"My dear daughter, for 17 years you have not felt the touch of a man… I can see it in the way you walk compared to Winter who brings home a man every month…" Jase said as he climbed onto the bed. "For 10 years after your mother's death I have not felt the gentle touch of a woman, I have had built up tension and stress that never has been relieved… but tonight, before the party… I shall relieve myself… and change you from a little girl, to a woman… all in one… we both benefit from this." Jase said as he moved his finger and Weiss's legs opened.

Weiss blushed from not only being in this predicament, but also that her father was now a creep.

"Let go of me! I don't want this you creep!" Weiss said only to see her father grin before he put a hand on Weiss's thigh and ran his hand up and down it, making Weiss shudder at the thought.

"You'll want it… every year from now on, you will help me relieve my tension… I'll make sure to break you before the party begins…" He said as he adjusted himself before reaching down to remove his belt.

Weiss was about to look away, but noticed a pair of red eyes behind her father. The sound of footsteps slowly getting louder as the set of red eyes got closer. Eventually Weiss could make out the figure, it was Onmyō, but his dark blue eyes had changed to blood red, filled entirely with that single color, not even a black pupil. He stood behind the bed, behind Jase who just suddenly paused with wide eyes as a cold chill filled the room.

Jase slowly turned and saw Onmyō standing there, with his red eyes, staring at Jase who just was wide eyed and wide-mouthed.

"Please keep your hands off my master, or I will cut yours off, no matter if you are the head of the house… understand?" Onmyō said, his voice booming throughout the room.

Jase just fixed his belt back in place and slowly walked backwards before reaching towards the door, unlocking the door before quickly getting out of the room. Onmyō's eyes went back to their dark blue color before he walked over to Weiss, the glyphs now gone as she tried to cover herself as much as possible, feeling too open.

"Are you alright my lord?" Onmyō asked.

"Why? Why would father do something so foul and… disgusting… and to his own daughter!?" Weiss said with wide eyes as she started to shake.

"Would you like me to go an find him?" Onmyō asked.

"Why have I been so oblivious to this? And for how long did he say? 10 years…?" Weiss said to herself, putting her knees to her mouth as she curled up in a ball.

"My lord?" Onmyō said as he took a few steps forward.

"Stay away from me!" Weiss shouted as she pushed Onmyō away with a glyph, making him slide across the room.

"My lord, I'm not here to…" Onmyō paused and looked at Weiss, "Very well then… if you need me just say my name and I shall be with you in a moment. If you are feeling up to it, then meet me at the ballroom… would you like anything before I go?" Onmyō asked as he walked over to the doors.

Weiss was silent, her forehead was now on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I see… goodbye for now master…" Onmyō said as he opened the door and slipped out, slowly closing the door behind him.


	9. Things go wrong

**Chapter 9**

"Before the cameras acted up, we saw this black image run down the hallway, even with the cameras being focused and, HD quality, and a frame rate of 250 frames per second… this thing moved through each and every camera without one being able to get a clear picture of it…" Glenda said as she replayed the camera footage of a big black blur running down the halls at a breakneck speed.

"Those cameras failed to respond and record any video for at least 14 seconds exactly after the creature ran by them. It managed to run down the halls in broad daylight, while all the students were in class… but it didn't get caught by any of the prefects or teachers off duty… hm?" Ozpin said before looking at one certain monitor on his desk.

It was Yang, she was exiting Onmyō's room a little bit after noon. Ozpin slowed down the footage to see a big black blur running past Yang as she had her back towards the hallway, while she was closing the door.

"It doesn't seem to attack all students, and can sneak by them without even so much making a noise at such fast speed. And why was Yang still in Onmyō's room? The search team sent by Ironwood to retrieve that fedora went in there, yet they didn't find that or anyone in the room. And the camera in there has been acting up that whole night so-!" Something hit Ozpin as he remembered that black mist from the footage that was during Yang's "show of gratitude" to Onmyō. He would have to talk to General Ironwood about this.

**Somewhere, not too far from Ozpin's location.**

"Why did you bring me down here? Did something happen to the subject?" General Ironwood asked a man in a labcoat.

"Sort of… we were expecting the inside of the subject like you ordered, and then somehow Tolt managed to cut himself, even though the gloves he wore were supposed to be strong enough to stop a Beowolve's bite, but the scalpel he was using just cut through it like butter and his skin." The scientist said, leading the way to somewhere.

"So what happened exactly?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, Tolt had pretty high blood pressure that day so he bled quite a bit, he's alright, but got blood all over the subject…" The scientist said before they took a right when they came across the end of the hallway they were in, only able to go two ways.

"Damn, does this mean our research is over?" Ironwood asked.

"Not exactly, but instead it actually brought forth new branches to uncover!" The scientist said as they walked up towards an observation deck.

Ironwood looked down, through the giant glass windows in front of him to see a dried, shriveled up corpse on a metal observation table, its eyes nothing but black sockets, its skin tight and brown, almost like a preserved egyptian's body, without the wrapping. He stared at the corpse for a minute or two before he widened his eyes to see its head move, looking to its right.

"So far it has only been able to do that, but to uncover that this… this thing is still alive is amazing!" The scientist said with a wide smile.

"Kill it…" Ironwood said coldly.

"What?" The scientist asked, not sure he heard his boss correctly.

"Kill that thing by putting a bullet in its head… it's too dangerous to let that thing live if its still alive..." Ironwood said before he turned around and started walking away.

"B-but General Ironwood!" The scientist said turning to look at the General.

"I… I… IRONWOOOOOOOODDD!" Someone screamed in a high pitched wail, making everyone in the area have to cover their ears just to stop their ears from bleeding.

The glass from the windows shattered into a number of pieces upon the scream. Ironwood looked back and saw the corpse crawling its way out of the window. It screamed a high pitched wail before scuttling across the floor on its hands and feet, straight towards Ironwood, screaming his name.

"General Ironwood?" The scientist repeated, "General, are you alright?" He repeated for the umptenth time.

"What?" The General asked as he looked around, sweat all over his forehead.

"You dazed off for a minute, what do you want to do with the subject?" The scientist asked.

"Keep researching it, but make sure to not let any blood contact its skin…" Ironwood said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead with a handkerchief. "I'll see myself out…" He said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Certainly sir…" The scientist said with a bow.

As Ironwood walked, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see Ozpin calling him.

"Hello?" Ironwood answered after accepting the call.

"It can't enter rooms with closed doors…" Ozpin said.

"Pardon?" Ironwood said confused.

"The creature that killed the three, fourth year students. It can't enter anything that is blocked off. I rewatched the footage… the mature footage mind you… and noticed that the black cloud or mist tried to reach Yang and Onmyō as they were having their fun… but then I noticed that the mist wasn't trying to reach either one of them, but instead it was trying to get outside. The moonlight produced a square on the bed from the open window, that light actually stopped the mist from exiting out of the window." Ozpin clarified.

"What does that mean exactly?" Ironwood asked.

"It means that the creature that killed the students, and the mist from the fedora are the same. Whatever it is, that fedora has been behind it, does Onmyō still have that hat somewhere?" Ozpin asked.

"It's not the hat Ozpin… it's the subject's hunger…" Ironwood said calmly and coldly.

"What does that mean? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?! THAT THERE WAS A CREATURE RUNNING AROUND THAT COULD KILL?!" Ozpin shouted into the phone, making Ironwood have to move his phone away from his ear.

"Yes, though I would have wanted to keep that fedora away from the clone, it could have caused some memories of the original to sink into the clone's mind. But it appears that does not matter, the drug is strong enough to keep his memories in check. As for the creature, I didn't know it could do physical harm until the incident, I was under the assumption that it was an ethereal being…" Ironwood said before his phone made its text message sound. "One moment, I have a text. I'll put you on speaker…" Ironwood said before doing just that, then checking his phone's messages.

_You have one new message from: _**Onmyō**

"_Weiss Schnee is now a hostage, I now no longer work for you… switch to cam feed to know more…" _The message said, making Ironwood's eyes widen with disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ironwood shouted.

"I guess something bad happened?" Ozpin asked, sounding like he _really_ cared.

"The clone… it says its no longer under my control! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Ironwood said before he looked through his phone before going to a certain app on it and opened it before being confronted with a member of the White Fang, holding Weiss Schnee hostage on the screen…

**Some time earlier at the Schnee Mansion.**

"My… the party sure seems lively…" Onmyō said as he made his way down the stairs to the ballroom floor, seeing people walk around, chat, and dance a bit.

"Mister Onmyō!" An elderly voice called out, making Onmyō look to his right to see Walter standing there.

"Oh, Walter, I didn't see you there! The party sure is going nicely." Onmyō said smiling. "Yes, its been as lively as it has been 20 years ago…" Walter said returning a smile. "So tell me, how long have you worked for the Schnee family?" Onmyō asked. "Ah, I have been the family butler ever since I was at the age of 10, I am currently in my 60's. What about you? How long have you been servicing Ms. Schnee?" Walter asked.

"My, that sure is a long time of service! I actually do not work for my young lord directly. I actually work for the great military leader of Atlas, General Ironwood. He wanted me to take care of Ms. Schnee while she was here, so I make her my temporary master, I have served Ironwood for a much longer time…" Onmyō said giving a slight chuckle.

"Speaking of the young heiress, where is she?" Walter asked.

"Would you like me to be straight with you or give you some lie of the truth…?" Onmyō asked

"The truth?" Walter repeated tilting his head a bit and raising an eyebrow.

Onmyō put a hand to his mouth and leaned into Walter's ear before whispering of the events of Jase and Weiss.

"As servants of our masters, we do not question their methods of things. But there is a difference between moral and righteousness. What my master has done I sincerely apologize for his actions, I will talk to him about this. I may be his servant, but I will not tolerate that behavior to family members…" Walter said shaking his head.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I hope Mr. Schnee doesn't attempt this again… because I may not be able to stop him like before and he may end up hurt, as I was ordered to protect my young master." Onmyō said.

"I can understand that, Lord Schnee has been rather careless lately so I can relate in a way. By the way, that is a lovely black rose you have on, I didn't even know our garden carried such a rare flower." Walter said looking at the black rose that was attached to Onmyō's suit coat.

"Sir Walter, we need you in the kitchen, Reny has added yeast to the bread instead of wheat!" A servant said walking in on the conversation.

"Oh my, the bread will rise too much if you let it cook for too long. Lead the way…" Walter said before following the servant out of the ballroom.

"My dear Walter, your garden does not carry black roses, they are known to represent black magic and curses…" Onmyō said before adjusting his rose where a little buzzing like the focus of a camera lens could be heard.

"Excuse me…" A female said in a red dress with the same colored hair, walking up to Onmyō.

"Good evening, I'm Madam Red, a long-distant relative of the Schnee company. I come here every year, yet I do not recognize your face, might I ask how you are a relative to the Schnee family?" She asked

"Hello, I am Onmyō and I am not really legally bound by the Schnee family. I came here with Weiss Schnee, I was to serve her by my master until this event was over." Onmyō said before taking Madam Red's hand and kissing a ring on her finger, "Please to meet you…" He said looking up.

"Oh my, you are quite the handsome man, but you said you are with the heiress? I don't see her…" Madam Red said looking around.

"Ms. Schnee could not make it, I'm afraid she said she wasn't feeling all too good and is staying in her room…" Onmyō said, watching as Madam Red moved some of the hair in her eyes out of the way, and behind her left ear.

"Excuse me, but would either one of you care for a drink of some wine?" A man holding a tray with glasses of wine, offered as he walked up to the two.

"Certainly." Madam Red said before taking a glass from the tray and took a sip of the wine, "It would be rude if I didn't on such a special occasion." Onmyō said as he took a glass and sniffed it before taking a sip.

"I've noticed that most people here are either in black or white, you and a few other people are the only ones that stick out." Onmyō said taking a look around to see the color scheme for everyone.

"Well like I said, I'm not a close relative to the Schnee family. I was brought into it when my great grandfather married someone from the Schnee family before getting divorced after having a couple of kids. So the Schnee family bloodline runs in me, but I do not have any say in what the Schnee family does, I am just another noble woman in comparison." Madam Red said.

Before Onmyō could get in a word, the sound of glass shattering filled the air and everyone stopped and turned to look from where the sound was coming from. Near the beverage table was a man clutching onto the tablecloth as he was on his knees sweating while he clutched his chest with his other hand. In a few seconds he relaxed before falling to the floor, not getting up and not responding to anyone that was asking if he was alright. In a few seconds, several people were clutching their chest before all falling onto the floor, unresponsive to anyone that asked if they were ok. But during this, Onmyō slipped on his gloves, preparing himself for what may come next.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Jase shouted before everyone gasped as he felt something press onto the back of his head, the barrel of a gun.

"The meaning of this Mr. Schnee, is that you have unexpected guests…" The person behind Jase said before reaching into their suit coat and pulled out a white mask with red markings on them.

Shortly after that, several people that were still standing up slipped on some similar masks. Each one of them pointed a gun at those that weren't wearing a mask, making everyone hold their hands up in the air.

"T-the White Fang?! Here?!" Jase said looking around, "How did a bunch of Fanus sneak into such a high class party?!" He shouted.

"You'd be surprised that not all Fanus have ears or sharp teeth, some of us can hide our animal sides with the simple usage of clothes." The man said.

"But how did you get passed security?! There was supposed to be a weapons check before anyone could enter the mansion!" Jase shouted.

"I believe that was my handy work…" Walter said walking up to Jase.

"Walter?! B-but why you?!" Jase asked confused yet somewhat still angry.

"They paid me a hefty amount of money, much more than I would have gotten if I worked 10 more years here. I have an entire monologue for this but I decided it would be a time waster… fire…" Walter said before the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

Jase's eyes widened the moment before the gunshot, before he felt the bullet run its way through the back of his brain and out the other side before he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his dead body.

People screamed before another round was fired in the air by the same one that killed Jase.

"Listen up people, don't do anything stupid and you won't get killed! Now where is Weiss Schnee?!" The man shouted in a demanding voice.

"That man over there knows where she is, if what he told me just a moment ago is correct, she should still be in her room." Walter said pointing to Onmyō.

One of the men in the masks ran towards the stairs next to Onmyō before he suddenly sprouted blood from all over his body, before he fell to pieces, the screams of the people filled the air for a moment.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that…" Onmyō said as he lowered his hands and put them behind his back as several black strings surrounded him.

"Kill him!" Walter shouted before every member of the White Fang pointed their guns at him and opened fired, only for the strings to move easily through the air and deflect all the bullets coming towards Onmyō.

"Honestly…" Onmyō said as soon as they all stopped firing. But then he felt a wave of heat and looked behind him to see a fireball rushing towards him. Onmyō didn't have enough time to react and was hit in the side by the fireball, knocking him off his feet. He quickly got back onto his feet and looked at where the attack came from to see Madam Red holding an open hand out, with a mask covering her face.

"Madam Red… I suppose that isn't your real name and you picked such a bright color to stand out from everyone so that you wouldn't be shot by one of your own teammates…" Onmyō said as he brushed the dirt off his suit.

"Correct, though I knew who you were and decided to distract you from our main goal…" She said with a smirk before pointing to the top of the stairs to Weiss Schnee being held by a man with a White Fang mask, holding a red-bladed katana up to her throat.

"Let her go…" Onmyō said calmly yet with some authority in his voice.

"We can't do that, our intent is to kill the leader of the Schnee Dust Company, who is also the head of the family. With Jase Schnee dead, that just leaves Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee left." The woman previously known as Madam Red said.

"What will it take for you to not kill my master?" Onmyō asked.

"Hmmm… your services. I know who you work for actually, and I want you stop working for General Ironwood and work for us…" She said.

Onmyō pressed a button on his right gloves palm before his black rose made the sound of a camera focusing. He tilted the side of his body with the rose on it to look at Weiss and the man holding her hostage.

"I must give up my services to my master Ironwood so that you may spare Ms. Schnee?" Onmyō repeated.

"Yes, though if you do not accept, she will die here on the spot… and don't think you can kill the man holding her hostage, we have snipers outside with their guns trained on Ms. Schnee…" She said smiling.

Onmyō paused and turned his head as if to think. He sighed and took off his gloves and threw them away before walking up to the previously known, Madam Red. The guns all trained on either Onmyō or Weiss as he got closer and closer to her. He got on one knee and put his right hand on his chest, his left arm behind his back before saying the words, "What is you order… my lord?" Onmyō said before looking up at his new master.

"Destroy that camera you call a flower…" She said before Onmyō picked the black rose off his coat before crushing it into little bits.


End file.
